StarCrossed School Days
by mechafone
Summary: As Spark Storm starts middle school, the approaching storm grows ever closer. These next few years will change everything he knows about himself and his life. Will he survive the drastic change? Will Ponyville? Only time will tell.
1. That First Day

Hello, readers! I've decided to backtrack a bit and expound more on Spark Storm's first ten years. I really rushed the story a bit, I was really eager to get the story to the point where the first chapter takes place. But really, you can't rush that kind of thing. Spark's history is important, so I'm going back and filling in the spaces.

I'll still be working on the current storyline, I'm really just waiting to see if I can get more people to offer some OC's. The more ponies that I don't have to come up with myself the better, lol. So anyway, for all of you that might have wished to see more of Spark Storm's life before the big fight in the last chapter you've read, here it is. p.s. - I think I'll be changing Cheerilee to be about four when she met Spark. It only seems right she'd be a few years older than Spark and the mane 6.

"Spark Storm, sweetie..." Spark grumbled quietly to himself as he turned away from the invading voice. He pulled the covers tightly over himself. "Spark, it's time for your first day of school!"

Spark let out a long, drawn out negative. He pulled the covers over his head and pulled himself into a little ball of quilt. Cherry Joy chuckled at the little colt's antics. He'd never been much of a morning pony. She gently grasped the quilt with her teeth and pulled until Spark was tucked into it like an upside down net.

"I don't wanna!" he pouted, and made futile kicking motions as he felt himself being carried about in the quilt. Cherry ambled into the bathroom down the hall, and abruptly plopped him onto bathroom tile. She went to start a bath while Spark finally freed himself from the quilt.

Cherry turned to collect him. She paused, bringing a hoof to her mouth to keep from laughing at the sight before her. Spark's mane and wings were standing on end, frazzled with static. "Oh, Spark!" She finally let the chuckles escape. Spark scowled at her, but this just made her giggle harder.

"All right! Moooom, get out, I have to get ready to go!" He ran around behind her and tried to slide her out the door. She had planned to be mean about it and fake a gravity emergency, but his calling her his mother struck her heart chords. She let out a gasp and turned, grasping him in her forelegs and nuzzling his cheeks.

"Oh, Spark! You...you finally called me 'mommy'!" She squealed with happiness, having spent the last two years trying to get him to say it. "I said 'mom'..." he grumbled, but it was lost on loving ears. She finally put him down and smiled brightly down at her adopted son.

In the beginning, Cherry Joy had no intention of personally adopting Spark Storm. It was planned, and it was for the best, that he stay in the orphanage. Her daughter, however, had explicitly expressed her want to protect and raise Spark like a brother. After two years of watching the two grow closer, she had made the decision to adopt him into her family.

Spark sighed and glanced up at his mother, pleading for privacy. He got a warm smile and a kiss on the forehead in response before she finally gave him his space. Spark went about getting his bath, brushing his teeth, and combing his mane. Finally, it was time to groom his wings.

He brushed, preened and took immaculate care of his feathers. Cherry Joy always told him his wings were his most special feature, and to always take care of them. After his crooked wings were spotless, he rushed out of the bathroom to get breakfast.

Cheerilee was already ready to go, saddlebags filled with books. "Spark Storm, you're late! You always take too long in the bathroom." Spark raspberry'd at her and set about pulling on his saddlebags, already lovingly prepared by Cherry Joy.

"You're just jealous, Cheerilee. You don't have a pair of these babies!" He waggled his long wing feathers at her. They swayed a bit, and then popped straight up, neatly adorning his head like some fabulous hat. "D'oh! No no no! Arrgh!" Spark flipped his head back, trying to get his obstinate feathers to lay against his back again. He danced around, nearly losing his balance in the attempts.

Cheerilee smirked at this. No matter how many times that happened, he never learned not to show off. And this is what usually happened. After watching him for a full minute, she stepped over to him and ran a hoof over his back, slowly straightening his wings for him. With a dejected sigh, he quietly thanked her.

"All ready?" Cherry Joy smiled at them from the door. "Cheerilee, you know the way, right? Take Spark to class, then you head right on to yours." Cheerilee trotted to the door, holding it open for Spark with a backwards glance at her little brother. "Yes, ma'am."

Spark ran excitedly for the door, but he was stopped by a pink hoof. He looked up in horror as he realized what his mother was about to do. He barely had time to protest when she pulled him into a hug and kissed his face all over. "M-mother, no no! Close the do-NO!" He struggled fruitlessly away from her. Honestly, there were ponies watching!

"My little colt, going to his first day of school! I...I'm so proud!" Cheerilee stifled her amusement as best she could as Spark's dark face was plastered with red. Cherry Joy finally released her terribly embarrassed child. Her love for her children, even the ones in the orphanage, were all loved equally and without reserve.

Spark Storm glanced alarmingly into the streets. There were plenty of ponies walking about, but none had really taken notice of the shameless display of affection. He sighed inwardly and gave his mother a sideways glance as he started out. "Yeah, I...l-love you too g'bye." Cheerliee gave her mother a peck on the cheek and ran to catch up with Spark Storm.

The school back then was held in the back rooms of the orphanage. There were three rooms, one for each level of education. The first room was for entry-level students. Part-day care, part classroom, the youngest students came here to begin their education.

The second room, for older students, was comprised of students from third grade until eighth. Cheerilee was headed there today to begin her second year. The third room of course were for the students finishing up their schooling. It was also where they would begin to learn trades, their places in the town.

Spark Storm slipped shyly into a room that was nearly filled to the brim with little ponies. From the back of the class where the door was located, he counted eleven other foals. Five Unicorns, four Earth Ponies, and two Pegasi. He had to hold in his excitement when he realized that he wasn't the only Pegasus.

He hopped into the room and found the one empty seat between the grey female Pegasus and a mint-colored female Unicorn. They both turned to greet him, big smiles on their faces. Spark Storm returned their looks with a bright grin. "Hi! I'm Spark Storm! What are your names?"

"I'm Lyra Heartstrings! And this is Ditzy." Lyra nodded to her Pegasus friend, who gazed at Spark with a wall-eyed stare. Spark arched a brow at the odd sight, then smiled. "It's my first day, I'm really excited!" The two mares nodded in agreement, both just as excited.

"All right, colts and fillies!" A happy, feminine voice called out. All eyes were on the orange mare at the front of the class. Her mane was pure white, and kept short and pretty. Her mane was about mid-length, a little bushy, also white. She was tall, pretty and thin. Spark Storm smiled brightly at her, as did the rest of the class.

"For all you youngsters that haven't met me yet, my name is Angelica Lovage. I'll be your teacher for the next three years. I know we're going to have a lot of fun getting to know each other. We'll be learning lots of fun things this year. Now, I want everypony to stand up and tell us all a little about yourselves. You first, in the front!" She gestured with a hoof for the yellow Unicorn to stand.

"My name is Lemon Hearts. Um..." She paused. "My famiy's lived here in Ponyville for three generations," she continued, and lightly dabbed at her short, curly blue mane. Spark couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. Lemon sat down, and the next pony to her right stood.

This mare was cream colored with a navy blue mane with a pink stripe, and similar tail. She smiled confidently as she informed the class that her family had long been in the business of making candies. Her name was Bon Bon. Definitely a pony Spark would have get to know.

The next mare to stand was a pure white Unicorn pony with a long, styled blue mane and equally dazzling tail. Her name was Rarity, and her passion was fashion. Clothing styles, the in's and not so in's of fashion. She also informed the class that she would be handling costumes for any and all events. Spark Storm stuck his tongue out at her behind her back.

The next pony to share was an Earth pony with a plum coat and berry-shaded mane. Her family was in charge of one of the town's orchards and winery. Her family was wealthy, but she didn't hold herself in the same way some of the more snooty ponies did. Spark decided that he liked her well enough.

Next was one of the males. He was an Earth pony. Azure in color, with a seaweed green mane that was cut short and neat. Spark immediately didn't like this one. "My name is Righteous River." He announced in one of those pompous voices that you just hate. "My family has been here in Ponyville for generations upon generations. Most your families work for mine." He sniffed proudly and sat back down, his point made.

The room was silent for a moment before Angelica moved the class along. Even she had a slight look of distaste for the foal's bragging. "A-all right, who is next?" Next was another Earth pony. This one was wedged a bit between his desk and chair. He pulled and grunted until he made it out with an audible pop.

He was mint green, big and stocky. His mane was short and spiked and nearly the same color as River's. "M'names Mint. Mint Bank. M'daddy owns the bank." He nodded dumbly for a moment before deciding to squeeze himself back into his chair.

The next filly to stand was a Unicorn. She had a dazzling coat of azure fur, much brighter and shinier than River's. Her mane and tail were bluish white. She stood slowly, her head held high as her horn glowed blue. When her legs straightened sharply, she released her magic in a shower of sparks and showy effects that got 'ooh's and 'aah's out of the foals in the room. "I am Trixie!" She announced proudly. "One day, I will be the most famous Unicorn in all Equestria!"

Spark Storm had mixed feelings on that one. Next was the Unicorn that had introduced herself. Lyra gave the room a slightly unsettling grin. "Hi, everypony! I'm Lyra Heartstrings. Most of the ponies in my family are musicians. Our family handles most musical gigs in Ponyville."

Spark was listening intently when he noticed that the room had become silent. It was becoming painfully obvious they were waiting on him. He stood slowly in his chair, quickly realizing that it wasn't so easy or pleasant to have the spotlight on him.

Spark Storm cleared his throat as he looked around at the full room. All eyes were on him, expectant and more than a few of them looking impatient. "Uh...I-I m-my name is Spark Storm..." He stuttered out. "Um...Mo...I mean Ms Cherry Joy adopted me 'cause my parents had to move away..." He trailed off, and glanced down at the floor. He'd obviously blown his one chance at making friends.

Of course, it surprised him when there was a chorus of encouraging words, and he even thought he heard Rarity asking him to model for her. It was a confusing cacophony of sound until Angelica called for quiet, even though she had a big smile on her face. It made her happy that the ponies were so accepting. Of course, nopony noticed the looks that Trixie, River and Mint had shared. They weren't impressed.

Next up was Ditzy. She stood up a little too quickly and took to the air to correct her oversight. Unfortunately this made her a little dizzy, and her poor eyesight wasn't helping. She bumped into the wall on her right, and then overcorrected to her left. She let out a yelp and closed her eyes, preparing for a crash.

She opened her eyes to see Spark Storm's face quite near hers. She smiled down at him as she realized that he'd gotten to his hind legs and grabbed her with his forelegs to keep her afloat in the air. She grinned happily as she slowly settled herself into her chair and beamed at Spark thankfully before turning to the rest of the class.

"My name is Ditzy Doo. Um...I guess I'm a little clumsy..." She smiled sheepishly as most of her classmates already knew this, and didn't begrudge her this fact. Again, the three troublemakers in the room shared a look that they didn't approve of such a clumsy filly.

The last Pegasus stood up and smiled. His body was a very white blue, with a dark, wavy mane and tail. "Um, hello! My name is Milky Way. I um...I like the stars..." He finished lamely. Spark Storm and the fillies in the room smiled approvingly. River gave Mint a deadpan look. Great. A nerd. His eyes said, adding a gesture back towards the Pegasus. Mint didn't catch the look or the gesture. He was busy trying to fit his hoof up his nose.

Finally, the last foal was ready to introduce herself. She was the tallest student in the room. She was a pretty butter yellow Unicorn with short, tomboyish blue hair. She had a big smile on her face as she said, "Hi, I'm Allie Way! My family owns and runs some of the best game and toy shops in town! Come see us if you want to play."

This last introduction was met with much enthusiasm. Finally, all the students had been introduced. Angelica tapped her desk to get her students' attention. "All right, class, there will be plenty of time to talk and play with one another. Right now, I want you all to get out a pencil and paper..."

Spark Storm smiled as his teacher went on to describe the first assignment. There were two or three foals in his class he could do without getting to know, but all in all things were shaping up nicely. Life outside the orphanage wasn't going to be so bad at all...

And there we have it! The first chapter and the first day in Spark Storm's elementary life. There's a good six years to cover before we get to where our story first took off. If any of you have some oc's you'd like to see in the cute elementary stage, pm me and I'll try to work it in there.

Background ponies are copyrighted to Lauren Faust and/or The Hub.  
Cherry Joy, Angelic Lovage, Righteous River, Mint Bank and Spark Storm are mine. Please don't use them without my permission. I'd love to see them in other stories, too!


	2. Cruelty And Grace

Spark Storm smiled as he bounced out the door. He'd made so many new friends today! He wasn't completely sure what he'd expected when he'd walked into that classroom, but finding a room full of the nicest ponies wasn't it. Well...mostly nice ponies.

Three of the ponies that introduced themselves that day bugged him. Trixie was too loud, Mint was too dumb, and River was too snobby. Even his eyes were better than you,and they'd waste no time in telling you that with just a glance.

Waving goodbye to Ditzy when her parents came to get her, he hopped to the middle classroom to wait for his sister to get out of class. He had just been waiting for two minutes when he felt a twinge of panic, and a need to turn around. Approaching him was Righteous River, with Mint Bank towing the line.

Spark thought fretfully for a moment to find something, anything to look at besides the two ponies. However, his snobby classmate wasn't buying it. "Well hey there, 'sparkler'." River walked with a practiced swagger, pacing slowly back and forth in a slow circle before the Pegasus.

"It's Spark Storm," Spark grumbled with a glare. The Pegasi's glare duly noted and duly ignored, River continued with his vulgar dialogue. "Fun first day?" He ignored Spark as he opened his mouth to say something and pressed on. "One learns so much in class. Like...different races of pony."

It was obvious that River came from a prestegious upbringing. He made no effort whatsoever to display modesty about that fact. "For instant, did you know that most Pegasi have the ability to fly, even at a young age?" This little tidbit actually caught Spark's attention. Cherry Joy hadn't really gone over this with him. He had just assumed that he'd learn to fly one day when he was older.

"Well...so?" Spark held his head high with pride. If there was one thing that he took absolute pride in, it was his wings, and it showed. He ruffled his big, shiny feathers. The fact that he took time out of his day to preen was evident. His feathers were the perfect picture of fussed-over perfection.

"I'll learn someday. And then I'll fly rings around the Wonderbolts and show them - AND you - just what I can do!" This is what River was waiting for. "Well...There might be a teensy little problem there." River stepped closer with a pretend look of sympathy. He lifted a hoof to indicate Spark's wings, "If I may?"

Spark frowned deeper than he was before, but he made no indication for River to stay away. River took the hint and lightly took one of Spark's wings in his hooves. "You see how your wings are bent this way? Did you notice the way derpy's wings were bent the other way? Or Milky's?"

The 'derpy' was not lost on Spark Storm. He pulled his wing roughly away, tucking it against his back. "I'm sure you meant Ditzy. And what about their wings?" "Ditzy. Was that it? Whatever." River waggled a hoof dismissively. "My point is, Spark, you won't fly." He let his words sink in for a moment before he leaned in to whisper harshly, "Ever."

A soft 'ahem' broke the silence that Spark Storm was sinking into. He looked to see who had cleared their throat, only to be taken aback by the sight before him. Standing there was a brilliantly white Pegasus he'd ever seen. Even Milky Way looked muddy compared to her brilliant white coat. Her two-toned mane made him think of the brightest skies.

River turned to look at the new filly with distaste. "Do you mind?" he inquired over his nose at her. "I'm trying to educate my friend here." The filly, who looked to be a year older than the three standing there, wore a determined frown. "Educating? Looks more like bullying to me!" She stepped closer, her wings flaring aggressively.

Spark Storm, who was still too shocked at River's revelation, stood stock still as the snotty Earth pony turned to the intruding Pegasus. "Whatever. It's none of your business. Please, run along or I'll have to have Mint here escort you away. Roughly." He accented 'Mint' with a nudge to the ribs. Mint glanced up from staring at the wall to look from River to the new pony. "Ooooh" he cooed, and grinned the same way a cruel child approaches an ant hill. "Shiny."

"Oh, he's welcome to try." She challenged, a gentle smirk gracing her lips. She flapped her wings twice before folding them gracefully against her back. Spark quietly noticed how her wings seemed to move much differently than his did.

Mint grinned as he moved closer to the Pegasus, each step accented with a stomp. "Ahuh huh huh. I sure hope you can dance, girly." His query smirked gently. Her mother told her that she would grow up to be a model, and she certainly had the coloring and graceful movements to be one of the best. But oh, how her mother was wrong.

She danced. She spun around on her hind legs, her wings flaring and flapping to assist in the unusual movement. Taken aback by the sudden graceful movements, Mint was completely unprepared as she grabbed one of his front hooves and pulled him into her spin. Being forced to mimic her movements, she danced him into a top spin. She released him and let centrifugal force do the rest.

The big mint Earth pony spun and spun on a hind hoof until he slammed face first into the wall and promptly fell onto his rump. Too dizzy to even think of retaliating, Mint fell onto his back and laid there, eagerly waiting for the sky to stop spinning.

The Pegasus ended her dance and then dipped into a curtsey so graceful that Celestia herself would be hard-pressed to mimic. She then released a decidedly unlady-like snort at River, who had watched with detached fascination. She trotted past him and gently laid a hoof on Spark Storm's shoulder. He gasped as if pricked, his eyes suddenly on her. He looked so sad.

"Don't listen to them." Her voice rang clear as a bell. "If someone told you you're special, then never stop believing that. Don't let anyone ever tell you any different." Spark Storm's eyes began to fill with tears. He was finally beginning to feel the effects of River's blunt explanation.

"But...my wings. What if I never learn to fly?" He lowered himself to the ground, his trembling body unable to carry his meager weight anymore. Snow white fur, deeply contrasting with midnight blue, she gently scooped Spark up against her tummy to rest his head on her knees. He balled up, despair clutching at his tiny frame.

River watched this with a bemused expression until he felt a shadow looming over him. He turned to see a furious Cheerilee, her eyes boring down on him. He backed away from her cautiously, until she extended a hoof into town, indicating that she desired his departure. He eagerly accepted her silent dismissal. He knew better than to mess with a 4th grader.

Cheerilee turned to watch the two foals. Her eyes had started to fill with tears at Spark Storm's question. How did one answer a question like that? The answer shocked her, and Spark Storm. "So. It doesn't matter. Wings don't make a Pegasus, same as a horn doesn't make a Unicorn. You can be whatever you want to be, and no bully can tell you different. You're the only pony who can tell you who you are."

Spark Storm stopped trembling. He still cried, but it wasn't from despair anymore.

* * *

**I left a message to a couple of you about me being on vacation, but I've got too much to do to let a whole weekend get away! Get used to these shorter chapters, I'll be writing and uploading Spark Storm's experiences by days and/or weeks. So again, if anyone wants to see their oc get some good ol' elementary spotlight, pm me with details**

**_My Little Pony characters copyright to Lauren Faust And/Or The Hub. Sapphire Snow copyright to Firewolf27._  
**


	3. The Consequences Of Love

Cheerilee approached the two as quietly as she could. Spark's angel (as Cheerilee would forever remember her as) was carefully stroking Spark's mane. Upon close examination, they saw that the troubled Pegasus had fallen asleep in the other Pegasi's embrace.

Cheerilee sat down beside her. She couldn't help but bear a pained expression on her face. That little rat she chased off had managed to do what few ponies ever even wanted to do: broken a child's dreams. But perhaps it wasn't too late. If it hadn't been for the beautiful Pegasus filly, who knows what might've happened with Spark Storm.

"Thank you..." Cheerilee finally said. She managed a smile and looked down upon her brother. "What's your name?" The little filly looked up at the older Earth pony after a moment. "My name is Sapphire Snow. Do you know him?" She indicated the sleeping Pegasus. "Yes. He's my brother." The white filly arches a brow at this, but she shrugged it off. She'd heard stranger things. "You know, you can rest easy." It was Cheerilee's turn to look confused. "I just moved here yesterday. I couldn't get to class because my folks were still signing the paperwork. I'll be in class with your brother."

Cheerilee's gaze nearly blurred with tears before she learned forward and, without disturbing Spark, embraced the little filly. "Thank Celestia for you, Sapphire. Please keep him safe like you did today. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here..." The three of them stayed huddled up like that until Spark Storm awoke five minutes later. Seeing himself in the arms of two girls, he immediately sat up and attempted some semblence of dignity.

"Um...Can we go home now? Please?" Spark Storm frowned sadly as all the memories of the past fifteen minutes came flooding back to him. Sapphire's words had greatly comforted him, but it didn't change the fact that no one told him he would never fly. It should've been a given, right? He ambled past the girls, sniffling loudly as he made the long walk around to the other side of the building.

Sapphire looked up at Cheerilee. The unspoken question in her eyes was immediately answered. "Sapphire, would you be willing to give Spark his space tonight? I think he's going to want to be alone, and our mom is gonna have a difficult talk with him. But, any other night, you're absoutely welcome to our home." At this, Sapphire nodded approvingly. She gave Cheerilee a quick hug before making her own way back home.

By the time Cheerilee made it through the front door, she just missed Spark Storm as he pulled the door to his room shut. She winced. Tonight was going to be a hard night for their mother. She decided it'd be best if her mother's chores were taken care of by the time she was finished with her teaching lessons.

There was a quiet knock at Spark Storm's door. Though he'd been laying in bed for two hours, he hadn't fallen asleep. He had purposely laid awake for this moment. With just one question in his mind: "Why did you lie to me!" It was more an accusation than anything else. The door opened quietly and Cherry Joy slipped in. Spark Storm hadn't even gotten under the covers. He had precariously rolled into bed, his feathers mussed and were weighed awkwardly under the Pegasus.

Cherry didn't know where to begin. The sight of her son so upset was equally upsetting to her. She hated seeing children sad and upset. She went to the first order of business, making him comfortable. She ran a hoof under his shoulder and ran it down his back, folding his feathers properly. When she didn't answer him, he sat up abruptly and shoved her hooves away. This caused Cherry's heart to cry a little.

"...Spark, sweety..." Spark folded his forelegs across his chest. He wasn't about to let the sweet talk take away his rightful anger. "Don't! You didn't answer my question!" His mother winced on the in and the outside. There was only one thing for it: She got up on his bed and took him into her forelegs. He immediately began squirming and shouting. She wasn't getting out of it that easily. He let out a sound like a 'rawr', and it was more cute than aggressive.

But it was more serious than a child with a temper. He had been egregiously wronged, and she would answer for it! Cuddles weren't allowed one second before that. His struggles only hurt Cherry more, if only wounding her heart. She let out a little sob as she burried her face in Spark's wings. Her shuddering didn't go unnoticed. Spark tried not to care that his mother was crying, but eventually he stopped fighting her. He turned around in her forelegs and wrapped his around her neck and held tight.

They stayed there like that for what seemed like hours when she finally spoke. "Spark Storm. I'm sorry for lying to you. I should have told you a long time ago that your wings weren't made for flying." Spark was quiet. His mother almost assumed he had fallen asleep when he gave his response. "But why, mommy?" Cherry's heart leapt for joy at this. "Honestly...?" She pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eye. She brought up a hoof and touched his nose. "Because you're too special to do the same old things that every Pegasus can do." Spark almost made a face at this, but then he remembered Sapphire's words. 'If someone told you you're special...'

"Spark Storm,: she began again. Her face was tender and serious as she smiled at him. "Someday you're going to do something that no other Pegasus can do. My little baby, you're going to amaze the world with your incredible talents. You'll spread your fame across all of Equestria!" Her smile brightened, as did his eyes. "You can do anything you want to do in life, Sparky, and I promise you that for every snooty little brat tells you that you can't, there will be a hundred of your friends telling you that you can. And I'll be the first to say it. Yes you can, Sparky. Yes you can."

Spark Storm's heart could not feel any bigger. He let out an indecipherable cry of joy and hopped into his mother's forelegs. She made a similar sound and fell back into his bed, hugging her son for all she was worth.

Cheerilee watched from the slightly cracked open door with tears in her eyes. She made her way down the hall, sniffling quietly.

Soon enough, all three occupants of the small townhouse-like apartment were asleep. Mother and son laid together until morning, wrapped up in each other's hearts.


	4. Karma's Glue

Righteous River let out a big, exaggerated sigh as he pulled himself out of bed to get ready for school. He walked over to his dresser and started combing his hair, which had barely settled out of place in his sleep. He set down the turtle shell comb and went to brush his teeth. Every morning, he did this in the bathroom that could've housed a pool party.

After he left his room, the servants got to work. They cooked his breakfast, preened and primped his figure, got his papers ready for class. It was like this every morning. His father, Silver Bits, was almost never home, and his mother, Diamond Iris, spent most of her time either in the gardens or in her personal jewelry room, which had it's own wing in the mansion. River's parents were absent for much of his life. The only real interaction he ever had with his family was when his older brither, Filthy Rich, came to visit.

Even those were few and far between. His brother was an enterprising pony, making connections and business partnerships all over Equestria. Their family had been part of Ponyville history for many generations, since it's founding.

Today was one such day that River's brother had come to visit. Rich, as he preferred to be called, was still asleep. He had just come back from a trip to Canterlot, and from the tales shared between himself and his father, it had been a successful business outing.

River sighed indifferently as the family servants busied themslves with preparing the young master for school. They often pitied River's situation. He was a terribly spoiled brat, and his parents never had time for him. Their own children came first, but to entitle a child from such a young age...certainly nothing good would ever come from this.

River looked to the nearest servant, who was preparing pancakes in the kitchen. "Jeebs?" No response. Now this was tricky. One of the rules around the house specifically for River is that he was not allowed to be mean or cruel to the servants, and that also meant showing them respect. "No? Hm...Carson? Wilfred?...Alfred? The servant finally glanced at the young pony and gave him an affirmative nod.

"Ah. Alfred. Tell me, what is my brother's schedule today?" The elder pony moved with forced dignity as he approached River with a stack of fluffy pancakes. "Master Rich will be viewing the tapestries today, Master River. After, he will be reviewing the family accounts with Master Silver. Master Rich also has some appointments in town. He may have some free time today this afternoon. If you wish, shall I make some time for the two of you to speak?"

His brother rarely had time for him anymore, so this news excited River. He nodded his head eagerly. "Yes, that would be proper, Alfred." The servant bowed his head, and ambled off to make the preparations. After a brief moment of thought and consideration, River called out after him, "Alfred? Um...Thank you." Alred glanced back at the young pony, taken aback by his unusual show of manners. "Of course, Master River." He smiled, and continued on his way. Filthy Rich seemed to be the only guiding light in River's life. Alfred thought to himself that if they spent more time together, there might be hope for the spoiled foal.

* * *

Cherry Joy watched Spark Storm eat with interest. Ever since that morning, she'd been watching him like a hawk. This of course was not lost on him. Mid-bite, he looked up at her with a flat look. "What." Cherry bit back a smile. He was so adorable, no matter the mood he was in. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Spark Storm let out a sigh that nearly took his face down into his cereal. "Yes, mom! I told you, I feel much better. I can't fly, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun, right?"

His mother smiled happily and nodded. "That's right. And no spoiled fancy-pants little brat can tell you you're not special!" She ended this with a stomp on the table, shaking everything on it with a clatter. Spark Storm gave a tremendous roll of his eyes. The tender feelings of last night were gone, but of course not forgotten. "Yes, mother." Cherry Joy smiled and clopped her hooves together. "Good! Now finish up and get ready for your second day!"

Spark Storm waved goodbye to Cheerilee as she headed off to her own class. As the other students arrived, he watched intensely for any signs of a particular white Pegasus with a blue mane. He was concentrating so hard he didn't hear the fluttering of wings behind him. He also didn't notice Sapphire standing beside him until she flared her wings and suddenly poked him. "Boo!" He let out a most undignified shriek and fell away from her.

Sapphire bowled over with laughter, clutching her sides as they shook. Spark glared up at her from his place on the ground. "What'd you do that for?" He demanded. Sapphire finally stopped laughing and held out a hoof to help him up. He stared at it a moment, then begrudgingly took it and stood. "I'm sorry. You just looked so focused, you didn't even see me next to you. Who were you waiting for?" Suddenly put on the spot, Spark Storm rubbed the back of his head, feeling awkward.

"Oh, was it me?" She grinned at him and started bouncing around him in a circle. "Do you liiike me?" Horrified that someone might see and hear these slanderous accusaions, he hurriedly moved to stop her bouncing. "I-I just wanted to thank you, that's all! Geez!" He rushed into the classroom to avoid any further embarressment. Sapphire giggled happily as she followed him in a la Pepe Lepew.

* * *

That day at recess, the children were gathered around outside. Spark Storm had taken some construction paper with him, and was drawing by himself on the inside of a concrete tube, where it was cool and darker. It wasn't long before there was a fluttering of wings. Spark immediately drew in against himself. He wasn't ready to deal with Sapphire again so soon, so he was pleasantly surprised when he saw Ditzy at the edge of the tube.

"Oh hey, Ditzy. What's up?" Ditzy took the greeting as an invitation and moved further inside. "Hi, Spark. Whatcha doin'?" She glanded down at what he was working on. It seemed like he was outlining something, but looking at it upside down, coupled with how dark it was made it hard to see. "And how are you drawing in here? It's so dark." Spark shrugged and continued drawing. "I can see fine. And I'm making something for Sapphire." He suddenly glared at her, his face deadly serious. "You can't tell her I'm making something for her."

Ditzy giggled girlishly, making Spark shudder visibly. He paused in his drawing, a thought coming to mind. "Ditzy?...What does it feel like to fly?" He looked up at her expectantly. She had a thoroughly confused look on her face. Why was he asking her? Of all the Pegasi in the class, she was -last- pony he should be asking about that. "Oh, um..." She thought for a moment, her eyes going even more askew than normal.

"Well, it's fun. Your wings hurt when you first learn, but then it feels great, it's a little like walking, except you're way hgh up!" She accentuated by raising her forelegs over her head, bumping her hooves on the ceiling of the tube. "Ow." She noticed his wings, folded neaty against his back for once. "When do you think you'll start flying?"

Spark drew in against himself at this question, but thoughts of his mother and Sapphire's words the day before came back to him. "Well..." The air suddenly pierced with a shriek. Having dreamt of nothing but her voice last night, Spark recognized it as Sapphire's voice. He found himself sailing over Ditzy's head, barely missing the concrete ceiling. He followed her voice, as did the rest of the class, into the classroom. There, in her seat looking both miffed and in pain, was Sapphire Snow.

She looked like she was simply rocking from side to side in her chair in an odd little dance, but it soon became apparent she was trying to get out of her chair, unsuccessfully. She cried in pain as there was a slow, steady ripping sound as she finally fell out of her chair. Someone had put copius amounts of glue in her chair and had just waited for her to sit.

Sapphire lay curled up on the floor, trembling in pain and clutching her backside. Spark Storm went to her side to access the damage. Much of her rump fur had been ripped out, and several long strands of her beautiful tail had been as well. A pair of chuckles broke the silence, and Spark didn't even need to see them to know they had come from River and Mint. He didn't waste a single second as he pounced on them both from across the room, his wings propelling him. Ditzy's question had been answered.

* * *

"Now let me get this straight, children." Angelica hovered over the three of them, pacing back and forth with aggitation in her steps. Four of her students had gotten injured today, one of them from a cruel prank. It was not a good day. "Spark, you're saying that these two glued Sapphire to her seat?" Spark Storm nodded quietly. It was difficult to see the black eye on the right side of his face. His teacher turned and glared down at her other students.

River's face was spotless, though his forehead looked like it had been stamped. He glanced away from his teacher, attempting a look of dignity. "Ms Angelica, there's simply no proof we did anything. Spark Storm just attacked us because it was convenient." Mint said nothing. He sported a fat lip and a bloody nose.

Angelica deliberated quietly for a moment. Rarity had offered to help Sapphire home, gently lamenting the damage to the Pegasi's beautiful fur. It had been a cruel joke, a painful one at that. However, it was true that there was no evidence of the two before her had anything to do with this. Still..."Well, then I'm afraid I can't do anything about it." Spark Storm looked up at his teacher, fury evident in his eyes. She held up a hoof to quiet him. "However, the three of you were fighting. I'm going to have to hold you in after class with me today."

River's eyes snapped open at this. This wasn't supposed to happen. No, not today! "Ms Angelica, I can't today! I...I have something to do!" Angelica looked down at River without pity. "I'm sorry, River, but maybe you should have thought about that before you got into a fight." River's anger was at the boiling point now. He had waited a long time to visit with his brother, and these insignificant ponies would -not- deny him. "I'm sorry, Ms Angelica, but I have important things to do today, and I can't be-"

Angelica brought up a hoof to silence him, venemous anger in her eyes. "Young colt, do you take me for one of the servants that your family employs? I do not work for your father, but he will most certainly be told that you were responsible for the disfigurement of one of my students if you don't cooperate. You are going to stay after school with Mint and Spark and you will write me thirty pages of 'I am not more important than anypony', single lines, back and front! And if you do not, your mother will be informed of this as well!"

River glared up at his teacher, furious. Finally, he sat back down and crossed his forelegs. He fought the tears threatening to fall, he fought to keep from crying in front of his teacher. He had waited so long to get some time with his family, any of his family, and now that was taken away because his teacher and his classmates were taking this little joke way too seriously. River swore to himself in that instant that he would make them pay for this.

* * *

**My Little Pony Characters are copyright to Lauren Faust And/Or The Hub. Original Characters are copyright to me. Sapphire Snow belongs to firewolf27, please don't use without permission.**


	5. Battle Scars And Cooties

Spark Storm and Cheerilee walked through Ponyville together in the evening cool. Once Rarity had returned, she instructed the whole class (minus Mint and River) on how to get to Sapphire's home. After walking silently for the first five minutes, Cheerilee nudged Spark in the side to get his attention. He looked at her sideways, intent on keeping his black eye hidden from her for as long as possible.

"You don't have to hide that, you know," she said with a large, lop-sided grin. "Mom's gonna let you have it for fighting, but...you did a good thing." Spark looked at her in surprise, temporarily forgetting to hide his shiner. Cheerilee nodded to confirm the question in his eyes. "That little brat's been a troublemaker this week, and he's probably not going to back off. It's always good to establish early that bullying is -not- going to be tolerated." Spark Storm blinked, and smiled thoughtfully.

Out of the blue, his sister bonked him over the top of his head. "But it is -not- okay to fight!" Spark Storm groaned and stopped in his tracks, rubbing his head. "Ok, ok, I'll try not to fight anymore!"

* * *

The door opened and a tall, white Pegasus mare poked her head out to look down at the two children. They were about to introduce themselves when her face lit up with recognition. "Oh! It's you two! Please, won't you come inside?" Spark stood there in confusion, while Cheerilee looked skeptical. "How do you know who are are, ma'am?" The mare smiled warmly at them and stood aside for them to enter. "My daugher told me what you did, Spark Storm. And Cheerilee, she told me how you said she was welcome in your home. Any friends of my daughter is welcome in_ our_ home."

This cleared up the confusion. Cheerilee bowed her head respectfully, then poked Spark Storm until he did the same. "Thank you very much, ma'am." Cheerilee walked in first, followed by Spark. After the older mare closed the door, she turned to her guests. Sapphire's house was of moderate size, but tastefully decorated. Rarity probably had felt at home here. "I'm sure Sapphire would love to see you both. Why don't you go see her? You'll find her at the end of the hall, last door on the right. Go on, now. I'll fix you all a snack."

The siblings followed the instructions to a door that was quite possibly the most girly door that Spark Storm had ever seen. The door had a fabric covering that resembled Sapphire's gorgeous hair. Cheerilee smirked down at her little brother. Four though he was, she knew he was smitten. Crushes were adorable at that age. She reached up to knock, the sound muted through the door covering. "Come in!"

Cheerilee opened the door and held it open for Spark. What he saw inside was -not- what he expected. There were posters everywhere, many of ponies dancing. Graceful figures, posters of beauty defined. That he'd expected. What he hadn't expected is that half of these posters were of ponies fighting. Grappling, advanced throwing techniques being performed, and even a poster or two of ponies throwing down in a good old fashioned street fight.

And there, on the narrow, frilly bed before them, sat Sapphire Snow. She smiled a big, pretty smile as she beckoned them closer with a hoof. "Hey. Shut the door." She said. She was lying on her stomach with her hind legs tucked under her for support. Her flank was wrapped up in bandages, with her elegent blue tail poking out at an odd angle.

"Looks like you guys are just in time to see my battle scar!" She said almost proudly. Well, pretty proudly. Spark arched a brow in question. "What do you mean? That wasn't a battle, it was a mean, cruel prank!" Sapphire's eyes softened just a bit at the indignity in her new friend's voice. "Yeah, well, I see you've got a nice battle scar. A -real- one." Spark blushed, and idly touched a hoof under his bruised eye. "Yeah, well...You should see the other guys." Sapphire let out a barking laugh that belonged in a drunken bar. Cheerilee and Spark both wondered how much of her was girly and much of her was brawler.

"Spark Storm, you're gonna be ok. Even without me for a week." The dark Pegasus blanched visibly. It would take her a week to get better? What would he do without her to...No. He took in a long, deep breath and let it out loudly through his nose and stood as tall as he could. Sapphire watched him do this with utter amusement on her face. "All right, that's fine. You better get back into school soon if you want any chance of getting back at those two before I do." Sapphire grinned madly at this, then winked at Cheerilee. "I knew I liked your brother. And I think he likes me, too." She said with a wink and batted her eyelashes at Spark. He abruptly left the house, screaming something about mare cooties.

* * *

River slipped into the mansion around 7pm. The home was deadly quiet, the only noise the steady tocks of the many grandfather clocks littered about the vast hallways. He knew he'd missed his chance with his brother, because his personal carriage was gone. He'd been scheduled to head back to Canterlot the next day and spend the evening with River, but...

River stood staring at the wall of his bedroom. It was a massive room. A huge workdesk that would accomodate it's own buffet, a bed could fit five full-grown ponies comfortably, a wardrobe so full that Flash Picture would be envious. He literally had anything that any growing colt could ask for. But all River wanted was three hours to catch up and play with his brother. Was that so much to ask? Did he have to always be denied what he really wanted? It wasn't much, but it seemed that no matter how many times he reached for something a little more than what he was given, he was slapped down and told not to be greedy.

It just wasn't fair...

* * *

**Blah blah song and dance copyright I don't own mlp, firewolf -does- own Sapphire Snow.**


	6. Special Preview

**So for a while I've wanted to get this story a bit more attention. I can tell you that what you're about to read will be taking place in the final arc in my Spark Storm story, that I'm currently working on. It won't happen for a long time, but we'll get there.**

**Intrigue, war, deceit, heartbreak, triumph, failures, old flames, new flames and secrets upon secrets and the most shocking ending you may ever read. Please stay tuned as I'll be updating as often as possible. Ride this roller coaster with me. I know it's kinda slow going right now with Sparky in school, but it picks up, promise!**

**For now, enjoy this special preview!**

* * *

The stone cracked. The powers within begin to seep forth, filling the air with both dread and joy. The two dark figures watched with eager hearts. They had long waited too long for this: The Third Coming of Discord.

Pulling himself into a mighty stretch, the Draconequus finally emerged from his stone prison. He'd only been gone a year this time, but it still felt invigorating nonetheless. His physical body still ached; he hadn't gotten enough exercise for his tastes the last time he was free.

Noting the two dark figures before him waiting patiently, he decided to get down to business. "Ladies...I can't tell you how pleased-" "Oh enough with the pleasantries, Chaos God." The taller of the two females stepped forth, her tone indicating she would have no funny business discussed at the table. She stepped from the shadows. Her tall, thin form gave way to a kind of carapace, decorated with holes in her body and in her straight hair.

"Yes." came the voice for the latter female. She stepped closer, revealing a shorter, but more visually appealing creature. Her misty, starry mane bristled with impatience. "Before you attempt to win us over with your charms and tricks, you have promises to keep."

Discord couldn't help but grin. The two mares certainly weren't going to prove to be very fun if things were going to keep up like this. Why would he instruct them on preparing for his return if not for a little fun? "Very well. I did make promises, and I fully intent to keep my word." He reached up and made a cross over his heart. Thin lines of blood appeared where he dragged his claws. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" He laughed and poked his own eye, which popped out when he pulled his arm away. The Changeling Queen made a face as she made to move her foot away from the offensive object, then glared at him with bemusement burning in her eyes.

He laughed and winked at her. His had most ovbiously not really popped out, but his joke fell on unamused royalty. He coughed awkardly and shrugged. "Oh, well. Then, I suppose we should get to work, then." He cracked his knuckles and put on his business face. "Queen Crysalis...You want revenge against the Royal Canterlot family for their involvement of the destruction of your entire brood. For that, you will give me half of the life force obtained from your victims. That is the price I ask for my assistance."

The Queen frowned angrily. The price was steep; almost too steep. Almost. "Yes...I suppose that will have to do. I agree, it will be so." Discord grinned and reached forward to shake the Queen's hoof. She took it. Instantly she felt her whole body burning with something that filled her with both pain and pleasure. So this was a God's Bargain...

Discord then turned to the Goddess Of The Night. The Mare In The Moon. She had waited patiently for her turn. "Discord..." She whispered the name carefully, as if saying it wrong could lead one to death. In some cases, this was true. "My dear, sweet...Nightmare Moon." He chuckled and nearly made the mistake of touching her. Angering her at this point was not a wise move, so he restrained himself.

"Mare Of The Moon, long have you wished for your loneliness to be abated. Even when you returned, your people scorned and feared you." Nightmare Moon frowned and shifted nervously as he spoke. She didn't like to be reminded of such things, though it was necessarry tonight. "...You will give me half your kingdoms. For all the countries you conquer, half that land shall belong to me. Half the land, half the ponies. I musn't exist in boredom, you know."

Nightmare Moon was much quicker on the uptake than Queen Crystalis. She had been ready to answer him for over a thousand years. "Of course. I will give you half my kingdoms, and half my peoples. They will be your playthings, your entertainment, if you wish. So long as I recieve what I was promised." Discord grinned down at her, and extended his lion's paw to her. She took it. Both of them reared back their heads as they experienced the cosmic binding force of the God's Bargain.

Finally, it was done. Nothing more needed to be said. The three of them stared silently at each other, before Queen Crystalis slowly ambled off. Nightmare Moon then took off into the chill air, eagerly anticipating the end of her long, lonely nights.

Discord stared after them, a smug smile on his face. Things were developing as he'd been planning for the last two thousand years, and his puppets were dancing so obediently.

* * *

**mlp original characters are copyright Lauren Faust And/Or The Hub**


	7. The Dashing Summer pt 1

The week went by quickly for Spark Storm. River and Mint mostly avoided him, mostly because they were under close watch by Cheerilee and Angelica. Almost everyday, he, Ditzy, Lyra and Bon Bon, Lemon Hearts and sometimes Rarity would get together with Allie Way at one of her parents' entertainment stores to play. They played games like soccer and tennis, even though one of the high school students, Ace, often monopolized the courts.

Allie proved herself to be great at bowling. Sometime in the next few years, she would get her cutie mark from bowling, and she was very proud of it.

Finally, the day came that Sapphire Snow returned to class. She was met with cheers and warm welcomes, even though Spark Storm didn't get up to greet her. She knew better, though. She could tell he had something to say, so she trotted over to his desk. He was purposefully avoiding her gaze, having found a spot on the wall interesting enough to stare at.

She grinned to herself and rocked on all four heels next to his desk. She could play the waiting game. At the sound of what seemed to be paper sliding across his desk, she looked down to see that he was slowly pushing a construction paper card to her, as if it were a secret document, like in one of those spy movies. It was absolutely adorable.

She took the card from him and looked inside. Inside was a crude depiction of Spark Storm by a building, looking on as a figure that could only be Sapphire in a ballet outfit knocking Mint and River for a loop, little black stars indicating she was hitting them with her hooves. He had drawn Sapphire in a graceful pose, a peaceful look on her face. In one of the corners, he had written 'My hero', and had even dared to illustrate a single red heart over it.

Sapphire looked up at Spark with wide, adoring eyes. He was still looking away from her, his cheeks tinted red. "Sparky..." He narrowed his eyes at the affection in her voice and chanced a glance at her. "I will end you if you tell anyone." Sapphire broke out into snickers loud enough to get the attention of half the class, but she tucked the card close to her chest and hopped back to her seat, slipping the card into her saddlebags.

With Sapphire back in the group, Spark's first year began to melt together in a swirl of memorable moments. He and Mint got into more tussles, River continued to belittle Spark about his inability to fly. Everytime, Sapphire was at his side, whether arguing, or fighting. Spark, Sapphire, River and Mint were branded troublemakers, even though River and Mint were almost always the ones to blame.

As close as they had grown together, Sapphire wasn't always around to help. It was one of these days during summer vacation when he met somepony new. He had just finished playing with Ditzy at the park when it happened. He was on his way home when he noticed River and Mint sneaking around, heading the way he'd just come from. He had a bad feeling watching the two, who hadn't noticed him. He snuck about after them.

His supicions were correct. It seemed that the two bullies had taken to a new strategy: Approaching little fillies and colts when they were alone to taunt them. Single out the weak ones and make them pay for their shortcomings. Even Milky Way had suffered at the hooves of these two.

Spark was about to intervene when from out of the blue something small and fast cried out, "WATCH OUT!" The small, cyan bullet crashed right down on top of River and Mint, eliciting cries of pain and protest. Ditzy let out a little shout of surprise and flitted over to see what had happened. Spark Storm made his way over as well.

River and Mint groaned as a little Pegasus filly laid on top of them. Mint sat up first and shoved her off roughly. "Hey!" came a raspy protest. "Rainbow Dash?" Three heads turned to look at Ditzy, recognition in her eyes. Now that he thought about it as he took a better look at her, her mane and tail seemed to be made of rainbows. She was thin and wiry, her small body already toned somewhat from constant exercise.

Dash looked around, then settled on Ditzy as a big grin spread over her face. "Ditzy! Hey!" She sprang to her feet and dusted herself off. She'd completely forgotten about who she had landed on. River sprang to his feet, ready to shoot accusations and insults Dash's way. Spark Storm cleared his throat loudly, grabbing River's attention.

"Oh look, it's the cripple. What are you doing here?" Spark smirked at the name. He'd gotten used to the usual snappy insults, so he was able to shrug the little things off. "I was making sure you weren't going to get to Ditzy. I saw you sneaking around." River snorted, drawing himself up. "So you decided to 'help' her by sneaking around while we snuck around? A bit hypocritical, isn't it?"

Dash was immediately in River's face, the usual ferocity on her face whenever her friends were threatened. "And just what were you planning on doing to Ditzy? I know a lot of ponies don't like her because of her eyes, but that's no reason to be mean to her! You better run on home before I get mad!" River backed up a bit, a look of distaste in his eyes. "A rough and tumbler is it? You're no better than the cripple." He gestured to Spark Storm.

Dash chanced a glance at the dark Pegasus, then did a double-take at the sight of his wings. "Omigosh omigosh! Dude, we've gotta get you to a hospital and fix your wings, fast!" She flew up above him and grabbed him about the waist, trying to pull him up. "Wait! What are you doing?" Spark struggled and plopped back down to the ground, glaring at Dash's good-natured mistake.

"Nothing's wrong with my wings! I-I mean, they're not broken, er...they're..." He sighed quietly. "They're not hurt. I was born like this." Ditzy frowned with painful recognition at Spark's plight. She knew all too well what it felt like to be mistunderstood with new ponies. Dash landed and folded her wings, taking in this new information. Once again, she'd rushed into an unknown situation and made things awkward. "Gee, uh...I'm sorry..."

River let out a laugh that made the author want to smack him. "Oh, that's rich! Not even your own kind recognize you!" He dropped on the ground, holding his belly with laughter. Even Mint had gotten a chuckle out of the whole situation. Dash immediately went on the offensive. She didn't know the colt, but she wasn't about to let him get any more bullied than he already was.

"Hey, shut up! How'd you like me to come over there and teach you a lesson?" River smirked and stood again, then stamped his hoof twice. Mint immediately stood in front of Dash, an eager look on his face. "Oh, please. Are you sure you've got the brainpower to teach? You look like you can barely function." Dash's wings spread out in a threatening display at this. "What are you, some kind of rich snooty snob? I HATE little brats like you who talk like they're better than everypony!"

"Well I can't help who I am now, can I?" River shrugged and smirked at her. "Just like you can't help being the impulsive, overreacting brute that you are." "THAT'S IT!" She shouted and rose into the air. She pulled back, demonstrating impressive wing control as she came down in a torpedoing motion, aiming for River. She was caught off guard as Mint came up under her and head-butted her stomach.

All the air was pushed out of her as she sailed over River, clutching her stomach. She curled up into a little ball as she tried to breathe again. She didn't see but heard as there were shouts and sounds of scuffling. When she got to her feet again, albeit shakily, she saw no sign of the two Earth ponies. Instead, she saw Ditzy comforting Spark Storm, who looked ruffled and a bit beaten.

Dash stepped closer to him, when she was met with his gaze. His forehead had a cut and his muzzle was a bit bloody, but he was smiling. "Meh. It's not as bad as it looks, really." He smiled at Dash. "Those jerks still can't get the jump on me." Dash smiled brightly. She hadn't expected a Pegasus incapable of flight to be so tough. Then again, she'd been wrong about Ditzy when they'd first met, too. She had assumed that Ditzy was dumb, maybe a bit handicapped. While she was clumsy and sometimes a little slow on the uptake, Ditzy was by no means dumb.

So here she'd gone and underestimated yet another pony simply because of what they looked like. She'd really been trying to work on that, but it seemed she had more yet to learn. "Dude. I don't know how you did it. I mean, I'm one of the roughest Pegasi up in Cloudsdale, and..." She trailed off. She examined Spark Storm more closely. She could swear that she'd seen this Pegasus before. She was sure of it.

Spark straightened. Her silent stare was starting to bug him. "What?" Dash sighed. "Um...Ok. You're gonna think this is weird...I mean, even I think it's a little weird. If you can't fly, that must mean you live down here on the surface, right?" Spark nodded. "So...If you live here, then why do your parents live in the sky?" Spark made a face. "What are you talking about? I only have a mom. I'm adopted."

Dash cringed inwardly. Of course she'd gone and dug herself a hole. Again. She couldn't back out now. "Did you ever know your parents before?"

"No, not really. They dropped me off at the orphanage when I was a baby. I don't remember them...Why are you asking me this?"

"Uh...I think I...kinda know your folks..."


	8. Mother May I

"No. Absolutely not." Spark Storm glared angrily up at his mother. He didn't need to speak to convey the anger he felt. "No!" She reitterated. "I don't care if your teacher agrees to let you go, I'm still saying no!" Spark took off down the hall and out the door faster than Cherry Joy had ever seen him move, his wings propelling him along the floor. He'd been getting better about using his wings when he ran.

* * *

Spark Storm walked aimlessly through Ponyville. His mother was denying him permission to go up to Cloudsdale with Rainbow Dash to find his biological parents. He wanted to know what they were like, what they looked like, what they did for a living...and more importantly, why they gave him up. Well, really he knew why, but...he wanted to know what was going through their heads when they'd given him up.

He was in such deep thought that he nearly didn't register the dark pink mare in front of him. He did notice, however, when she brought up a hoof to his chest to stop him. He looked up at Cheerilee, and felt his anger return. "What, are you gonna tell me to do what your mom says?" His older sister bristled at the way he said that. He was making it sound like...She brought up a hoof like she was going to strike him. He braced for it, closing his eyes. The slap never came. Instead, he felt himself being pulled into a hug.

Spark didn't care that they were in the middle of the town square, where everypony could see him. He melted against his sister's side, his eyes filling with tears. "Stupid..." He looked up at her in response to her whisper. Her eyes were filled with tears as well, and she still looked like she wanted to slap him. "Stupid!" She put her hoofs on his shoulders and held him at arm's length to look at him. "Don't you know? She said 'no' because she she doesn't want you to go up there and find your parents and forget about her...about us..."

Spark scoffed and looked away, his forelegs crossing over his chest._ 'That's so stupid, of course I wouldn't...wait.'_ He looked up at Cheeriliee. It became apparent to him that she was really trying not to cry. It occured to him just how much his family meant to him. For the last four years, Cheerilee and Cherry Joy had largely been the closest thing to a family he'd ever known. Then, two years ago, he was officially adopted. Cheerilee's brother, and Cherry Joy's son. Thinking on it, he wouldn't trade this life for anything. To think of leaving them for his original family was just crazy.

Without another second of thought, Spark Storm jumped into Cheerilee's forelegs and hugged her tightly, nuzzling his face into her mane. Cheerilee erupted into tears and held him tight. "Cheerilee, I'm not gonna leave you guys, no matter what I find up there. I don't care what they say or what they do. You and mom are my family now, and _nothing_ is gonna change that, not ever."

* * *

There was a light knock at the door. Cherry Joy sat up groggily, her soft, usually perfect mane a mess. Her face was stained with tears, and she looked like she'd lost a week of sleep. With a tired sigh, she called, "Come in." In walked her son. He looked like he might have been crying, too. He had every right to, after the way she treated him. But she had her reasons, and she had every right as a mother to deny him to seek out his original family.

It was in the mother's handbook.

"...Hey." She croaked quietly. Spark Storm said nothing as he approached and hopped up onto his mother's bed. He sighed, taking in her disaster of a mane. After a moment of thinking how to move forward with this, he laid down in her lap and pulled the covers over the both of them. Surprised that he even wanted to be this close to her anymore, it took her a moment to react. She wrapped him up in her forelegs and squeezed. He didn't mind; he squeezed back and let out a contented sigh.

They laid like this for an hour, both nearly falling asleep in the other's warm embrace. Finally, Cherry decided it was time to say something. "Sparky, look, I-" She was cut off by a hoof on her lips. "Nope. It's my turn to say something." She couldn't help but smile at this. Her little colt really was getting older. "Look..._mom_...You're my family now. You're my mom, and just because I want to learn about my real parents doesn't make you not my mom anymore. I have questions and I want answers, and that might change how I feel about a lot of things. But not the way that I feel about you or Cheerilee. Not ever."

Cherry Joy smiled warmly at her son's maturity. She'd been in the wrong, of course. And she was being pretty immature about the whole situation. But Spark Storm was the one of the brightest parts of her life, and the thought of losing him to his real parents had made her panic. Her fears were completely unfounded of course, as her son was making her see. And he was growing up. She couldn't keep him in the dark for her own personal greed.

"I know, Sparky...I knew that earlier today, it's just...You talked about going to see them, and I got scared. I don't want to lose you to them. You're so important to me, and you're important to your sister. You're our family. and we just..." she choked on a bit of emotion, threatening to spill out of her eyes. "I just love you so much. So...You have my permission to go to Cloudsdale with your friends." Spark perked up at this, sitting up. "R-really? I can go?" She frowned and sat up as well, giving him a stare-down. "You **have** to be careful! You know you can't fly, and if you fell, I would **never** forgive you!"

The stare his mother was giving him was terrifying, and he wondered for a moment if all ponies were capable of such terrifying stares. He gulped and swallowed hard. "Of course! I'll be careful! I'll have Sapphire, Ditzy and Rainbow Dash with me, promise!" His mother considered this for a moment, then nodded, seeming to accept his word. "All right...You're going to have to introduce me to this Rainbow Dash sometime. She does sound like an interesting filly."

He nodded and smiled happily. He would finally be able to get some answers, and he had his mother's support. His friends would be with him, too. This was going to be an adventure in itself...

* * *

**Woo! Things are starting to get a little more complex! Stay tuned for adventures in Cloudsdale!**


	9. Flights, Fights And Family

"Uh...g-guys?" Sapphire glanced at Spark Storm sweetly. "Yeeees?" Spark Storm gulped loudly, barely overheard by the rushing wind. "I-I'm not sure sure about this..." Rainbow Dash frowned at him. That kind of behaviour coming from a fellow Pegasus was totally uncool. "Get over it, dude! You're a Pegasus! You totally belong in the air, bent wings or not, you are what you are!" "What I AM is afraid of heights!" Spark shouted as the wind picked up and sent the quad squad of winged ponies swaying off course. Spark Storm let out an undignified shriek.

The three Pegasi closest to Spark Storm, Sapphire Snow, Ditzy Doo, and Rainbow Dash were towing the flightless Pegasus to Cloudsdale, and so far it was a trying affair. Spark Storm had never been higher than the second floor of his own home. "Don't worry, Spark, there's no way we'd let you fall. We've got you," Ditzy told him kindly, even though it was hard to hear over the rush of wind from where she was positioned, holding his rear hooves.

* * *

It was a long, annoying trip, and by the end even Sapphire was starting to get sore at Spark Storm's complaining. Finally, Cloudsdale came into view through a bank of clouds. Spark immediately stopped his whining when he saw it. He'd never seen anything like it. It was a glorious, giant city, all on one enourmous cloud. He stared at the cloud they were approaching. Having no experience with clouds, he immediately began to panic. "Wait, that's a cloud! We can't land on a cloud! We-" The girls had come to the same conclusion at the same time, and all three simply dropped him at the same time.

He let out a scream that was cut off as he pressed down into something solid, yet so deliciously soft. He spat out the cloud that got into his mouth and looked around, his eyes wide with shock and awe. Rainbow Dash groaned and shook her head incredulously. "You know, it might've been a good idea to tell him how clouds and Pegasi work with each other." Ditzy merely giggled, and nodded. It really would've helped things.

Sapphire stepped over to Spark Storm and lent him a hoof up. He took it, tried to stand, and ended up leaning against her for support. She smiled prettily at him, to which he ducked his head and pulled away from her with a blush. She good-naturely rolled her eyes and looked around at the sprawling city before them. It had been a few months since she'd been here. Memories, good and bad, came flooding back to her. Personally, she preferred it back on the ground, and that was mostly because Spark Storm lived there...

She was pulled out of her revirie as Spark Storm let out a shout of glee. "Wow! I can't believe no one told me I could walk on the clouds! This is amazing!" He let out a whoop and bounced around on the cloud floor like the excited foal that he was. Rainbow Dash's lips pulled up in a slight scowl. How immature. Suddenly inspired, she raised into the air and slapped Spark Storm good-naturely on the back. "Hey, we gotta get into town! Race ya!" She took off towards the city, followed closely by Spark Storm. He ran as fast as he could, which was already pretty fast. With his wings giving him extra propulsion, he made for decent competition.

Once inside the city limits, both foals came to a stop, both breathing hard. With hard-won respect evident in each other's eyes, they smiled at each other. The silent moment between them was broken as Sapphire landed inbetween them and coughed pointedly. "Well. We're here for a reason." She turned and stared straight at Rainbow Dash. "So tell us where to find his parents already." This unusual cold and impatient tone, while confusing Spark, was noticed by Rainbow Dash.

"What, jealous much? You can play with Spark anytime you want on the surface. Up here we're free to race out in the open. Spark totally belongs up here." It took a lot of effort not to add 'with me', but even Dash felt that might be pushing it. The snow white Pegasi's no-funny-business attitude was obviously a front, but Dash wasn't going to push it. There were more important things to do.

"Whatever. Just take us to where you think we'll find Spark's parents." Sapphire huffed and started off without the other three. Ditzy shot Dash and Spark a questioning look, but they both shrugged and walked on behind Sapphire before Dash flew off in front of her and beckoned that they follow. "Fine. Follow me, and keep up!" She flew on ahead again, this time making sure to slow it down a bit. Ditzy flew after her, while Sapphire and Spark ran after her, side by side.

As they traveled through the city, they soon came upon four Pegasi in the street, huddled around each other. Rainbow Dash swerved to avoid them, but quickly came back around to look at them. She suddenly looked miffed. "Hey! Knock it off, you jerks!" She landed among the middle of them as the three colts in the group backed up, all three with amused grins on their faces. "Well well, if it isn't Rainbow Crash! Stopping by for a visit?" The tallest of them said.

"Stuff it, Dumb-Bell! Like I don't know how you're constantly teasing Fluttershy!" The so-mentioned Pegasus meep'd quietly as she stepped closer to Rainbow Dash. She was tiny, lanky and thin even for a filly of five. She hid her face under her pretty pink hair.

As the male Pegasi laughed and tossed insults at the two Pegasi mares, Spark Storm's anger began to rise. He hadn't expected there to be bullies here, too. He supposed they were everywhere, and that he should just expect them to be no matter where you tried to go. Well, where there were bullies, there were colts like him to balance it out.

"Hey! Knock it off! Why don't you jerks go somewhere else for a while?" He demanded. He could handle these clowns, the same as he could handle River and Mint. The three of them turned now to Spark Storm. While Spark had been developing good strong muscles with all his running, and recently his wing power, these Pegasi were already developing athletic builds usually not seen until high school.

"Well, well, Rainbow Crash!" Hoops laughed and took a step towards Spark. "Look at the company you keep! Oh, look, it's derpy!" Ditzy frowned and backed away from the scene slowly. She remembered these three all too well. Sapphire snorted, gaining the attention of the three bullies. "Ooooh, look at this shiny filly! Looks like you managed to make a normal friend for once, Rainbow Crash."

Dumb-Bell approached her, attempting to turn on the charm. "Why don't you come hang out with us? You're not gonna have any fun hanging out with the lamo's" He indicated Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, "...and the cripples." He indicated Ditzy and Spark Storm. That did it. Sapphire launched herelf into the big Pegasi's chest, propelling him away from herself. He caught himself in the air, about to retaliate, when she met him mid-way in the sky.

Spark Storm had never really seen her fly before, he'd almost forgotten that she could. Suddenly, he found himself the target of Hoops. The jock threw a punch at him, which he dodged easily. He tripped the bigger Pegasi, thinking he'd go down. Instead, Hoops took to the air and bombarded the younger foal. Spark Storm took a hit to the jaw, this time staggering and falling back on the cloud. Hoops would've railed more into him, but he shoved roughly onto his back as Rainbow Dash charged him.

The scuffle launched into a full-blown fight as four Pegasi took to the sky, mares against colts. Score was about to enter the fray to even the odds, but he was held down as Spark Storm latched onto his legs and pulled down to the cloud ground with his wings. The overweight Pegasis fell sharply, with Spark rolling out from under him before he hit cloud. He came down and bounced on the big Pegasi's head, effectively knocking him out cold.

Unable to follow the girls into the air, Spark had to watch and cheer on his friends from the clouds until a loud whistle split the air. All four combatants broke apart. The colts bolted, leaving Score behind to fend for himself. A police Pegasus landed down among the mares and colt, his face livid. "Rainbow Dash!" He shouted. "What have I told you about brawling in the streets?" She thought for a moment, actually considering it, then opened her mouth to answer. He cut her off. "I told you not to do it! That's your fourth warning, I'm gonna have to tell your parents!" Dash lowered herself to the cloud surface, her eyes wide with dread.

"Oh man, I can't get in trouble again, I'll get grounded!" Spark Storm stepped up beside Rainbow Dash, Sapphire to her other side. "It wasn't her fault!" Sapphire countered. "Yeah! She was protecing her friend, they were being bullies!" Fluttershy, who had been largely ignored, had been lying on the cloud surface, hiding her face in her forelegs. The officer glanced at Fluttershy, then sighed. The little shy Pegasus was always playing the victim...He turned back to make a reply, when he stopped and took a good, long look at Spark Storm.

He continued to look at Spark Storm with intensity, making him and the others feel quite awkward when he suddenly exclaimed, "Celestia's Sun...you look just like him!" Spark's heart skipped a beat. "U-uh...wh-who?" The officer smiled and tipped his hat with a wing. "Why, Roving Gale, of course. Not many Pegasi 'round here with his coloring, and you're the spittin' image of him!"

Spark Storm found his breath again once he realized that he'd been holding it. He glanced shakily at Rainbow Dash for confirmation. She nodded quietly. That was the name she remembered to go with the face. Sapphire turned to Spark, and gently rubbed his back. "Spark, it sounds like we've got a lead...Do you still want to go through with this?" The dark Pegasus sighed shakily, then nodded. He stepped closer to the officer, fear and hope running wild in his eyes. "Please, sir...It's really important...can you please take us to him?"

* * *

Finally, five Pegasi arrived at a big cloud house, single floor, but spacious. The officer had let Dash off with a warning, but only because Fluttershy had come out of her shell long enough to plead with the officer, who had agreed and escorted the foals here.

Again, Sapphire comforted Spark, rubbing his back and sidling up close to him. Ditzy leaned against his other side, nuzzling his mane. "We've come this far, Spark, but you don't have to go in if you don't have to...Either way, we're here for you." Spark nodded quietly, then nuzzled both his friends in thanks. Suddenly struck with inspiration, he glanced back at Rainbow Dash.

"Wait a sec! You never did say how you know them!" Rainbow Dash shrugged carelessly. "They're my aunt and uncle." The silence following this was deafening as two mares and a colt were staring daggers at Dash. Fluttershy took a few steps back, whispering, "Oh my..." Dash looked around at the stares she was getting. "What? Didn't I mention that?" Sapphire turned to face her, wings flared. She was furious. "Rainbow! You idiot! That means you and Spark Storm are cousins!"

Rainbow Dash blinked up at the other Pegasi. It was like a light bulb lit up over her head. "Wait, what?"


	10. The Truth

Spark stared at Rainbow Dash. Had he heard correctly? Rainbow Dash had spent all this time with him, had heard his story about his parents. She had given him information on a Pegasus that looked just like him, where to find him, only to tell him, _AT THE FRONT DOOR_ no less, 'Oh hey, that's my uncle.'

This meant that he and Rainbow Dash were cousins. Biological family. He didn't know whether to hit her upside the head or hug her. His mind fought for control of his body, but that wasn't happening right now. Nope. Not today. He shut down, and promptly fell over onto his side in a dead faint. Too much info.

* * *

When he woke up, he was in a room outfitted with familiar and comfortable colors. It took him a moment to realize that he was in his own room. It was dark, it had to be evening. However, it wasn't hard to see the light-furred mare sleeping at the end of his bed. He didn't know whether to freak out or tell her to get out. Suddenly, the memories of the hours before came flooding back to him.

_Okay...Gotta get this straight,_ he thought._ Don't freak out. All right, so...Sapphire is sleeping in my bed. I know where to find my parents...and Rainbow Dash is my cousin. Did I leave anything out? No? Ok._

Sapphire stirred from her sleep, feeling eyes on her. She gave Spark a small smile, and simply laid there, waiting for him to say something. Finally, he sighed and got up slowly and went to cuddle up against her. He closed his eyes, a blush blazing across his cheeks. He didn't really mind. He was mostly embaressed when others saw him getting flustered over a filly.

Sapphire, for the first time in their friendship, felt a blush creep along her cheeks as the younger colt snuggled with her. He'd never paid her this kind of attention willingly, especially not this close. It made her happy, and a little nervous. But he was so warm, and he was being so cute. She stretched out her wings and blanketed him with her snow white feathers. In the silence, she kissed the top of his head and pulled herself closer. The two of them fell asleep together.

Spark Storm woke up sometime in the morning, sunlight shining on his face as an incentive to awaken. He blinked away his sleep, then glanced down at the beautiful filly beside him. She'd stayed in that exact spot all night, and even longer. How long had he been out before waking up in his bed last night?

He tried to get up, and found himself entangled in her forelegs and her wings, which were laid stretched out around his shoulders. As pleasant as this was, he really needed to relieve himself. He nuzzled her, but it just wasn't working. She was out like a light. He sighed and prodded her with a hoof. Finally she opened her eyes. Their eyes met, and she smiled. "Hey, Sapphire..." He whispered to her. The very sound of his voice sent her heart all a-flutter. "Y-yes?" "I've really gotta pee."

Sapphire gasped and got to her hooves to let him up. He instantly scampered out of his room to take care of nature. Sapphire sighed and shook her head inwardly. She hopped down off his comfy bed and headed downstairs to the dining area. Cherry Joy was there, making some coffee. It smelled heavenly. Cherry turned, noticing hoofsteps. She broke into a huge grin and went to give Sapphire a huge hug. She'd been really hoping she'd get some time alone with her before she had to tell Spark what happened the previous day.

"Hey there, Sapphire. I wanted to thank you again for bringing Sparky home yesterday." She said upon releasing the filly. She went to get a cup of coffee and offered the foal some, which was declined with a giggle. "I'm almost six, ms Cherry. I'm not old enough for coffee." Sometimes that mare could be so scatterbrained...

Cherry laughed with a hint of embarressment. "Er, right. So...are you ready to tell me exactly what happened yesterday? Ditzy and Rainbow took off awfully fast after you all brought my son home." Sapphire nodded with a heavy sigh. "Well...we got up to Cloudsdale just fine. We had a policepony escort us to Roving Gale's place, and then...well, seems Rainbow Dash kinda forgot to tell us that Roving Gale is her freakin' uncle." Cherry twitched at the vulgar language.

"Oh and then I guess it was really too much for Spark. He fainted." Sapphire giggled quietly as she remembered bringing him home. None of the mares wanted to tell Cherry Joy just what happened, so they d all left for home. Only Sapphire had stayed, and had practically begged to be allowed to stay in his room until he d awoken.

Cherry Joy seemed to take this all in quietly. After a moment of thought, she brought her coffee cup up to her lips and gazed at Sapphire with the eyes of a meddling mother. "So, Sapphire, does the crush my son have on you go just one way?" The white Pegasus froze. She smiled mysteriously and turned to face Cherry and opened her mouth to speak.

The toilet flushed. Sapphire closed her mouth once more and glanced awkwardly around the room until Spark Storm entered the room. Immediately sensing the tension, he took a single step backwards back into the hallway. "What did I just walk into? Should I leave?"

Cherry just smiled at Sapphire, who returned the look with an even more ambiguous smile. She hopped down from her chair and went over to hug Spark briefly before making her way to the door. "I better go. I think two have a lot to discuss." She politely excused herself, and was gone before Spark had time to register her departure.

* * *

Sapphire practically skipped on her way home. Her heart was aflutter, and had been since staying the night with Spark Storm. He had finally accepted her affection. Spark's mother even caught on to the way they were so close, and their conversation, while a bit one-sided and awkward, had filled Sapphire with such bliss that she didn't notice her mother when she got home. Thus, she missed the terribly sad look in her eyes as well.


	11. Sapphire's Sorrow

Spark Storm woke up with a start. Today was his fifth birthday, but he didn't feel like celebrating. He hadn't seen Sapphire Snow for almost two weeks now, not since that night they'd slept side by side.

Once he'd found out that Sapphire and her family was moving to Canterlot at the end of the summer, she had refused to see him. She had refused to see anypony. She stayed locked up in her room, all the time. Her mother had never seen her so depressed.

Today was the day, he told himself. Today was the day he would see her, whether she wanted to see him or not. He got out of bed, and went through the motions. He bathed himself, combed his hair, preened his feathers until he was practically shining. Went down the stairs to see Cheerliee and Cherry Joy both waiting for him at the door.  
With silent stares of encouragement, he nodded to them resolutely and took off down the road.

* * *

Once again, Sapphire's mother tried and failed to get her daughter to come out of her room. She sighed and shook her head at Spark Storm and sadly sent him on his way. This time, however, was a no-go. He wasn't leaving until he'd seen Sapphire and made her talk to him.

* * *

_'Ok, maybe this isn't a good idea...'_ he thought to himself as he stood at the edge of the roof across from Sapphire's home. It had taken a good deal of effort and a couple scraped shins, but he'd done it. But now that he was up here, he wasn't so sure he could make the jump.

Across the way, about 30 feet from his reach, was Sapphire's window. The plans for the house he stood on were on lower ground than Sapphire's and it was the only access point to her window. Still, it was long way, a bit of a drop, and Sapphire's window was closed. Any way he looked at it, if he took the jump, it was going to hurt.

With his faith in himself a bit shaken, he reminded himself what he was doing this for. The filly he lo-er, enjoyed the company of, was going away, and she wasn't going to say goodbye to anypony. He had to admit that when he heard, he was devastated. He had cried for hours in the privacy of his own room. But when he heard that Sapphire had holed herself up in her room, he decided it was his duty to bring her out of her funk, and at least see her one more time.

He took a deep breath and stared at the window. This was it. It was now or never. He backed up to the other end of the roof, his hooves crunching quietly on the gravel top. He took one last breath, flapped his wings, and took off at top speed. As he ran, he had one last little hiccup in his daring bravado._ 'You know, it's really gonna suck if she has that window boarded up...'_

His wings and legs propelled him off the edge of the roof. He flapped his wings harder than he ever had before, and for an instant he could swear he was flying. His heart would be in his throat if his forehead hadn't been smashed down to meet it. He crashed through the window with a mighty pang of sound and pain. The curtains pulled at his chin and chest, manuvering him to fall on his back. Dazed and covered in bits of glass, he rolled over slowly. That had been the DUMBEST idea he had ever had, and he had had some doozies. His forehead ached like nothing before. Score could have dropped on his head with less effect. He shakily got to his hooves, and as he stood he could feel something warm and wet running down between his eyes.

As his vision cleared, he looked around at Sapphire's room. What he saw confused him. Everything that Sapphire owned was in boxes. All the posters, the stuffed animals, the punching bag in the corner. That was gone, too. Her dressers were missing. The mirror had been taken off the wall. The holes in the wall where pictures and posters had been were caulked.

Sapphire and her family weren't leaving for another two months. Why were all her things put away and boxed up already? The only thing that was still in it's place was her bed. Oh, and Sapphire too. She was staring at him from her bed, her wings erect. She looked furious, the same as when she'd yelled at Rainbow Dash the last time.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot?" She snapped. Spark Storm felt like he'd been slapped, and that was something considering how much pain he was already in. He took a step towards her bed. She immediately drew in against herself, her wings wrapped around her middle. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk."

Spark frowned. So she was going to make it difficult, then? Fine. He hopped up on her bed, a determined look in his eyes. "Knock it off, Sapphire! You being all mopey in here isn't going to help anything. You've gotta-" He was cut off as Sapphire launched herself into him, knocking him off the bed. The movement was so sudden, but he managed to wrap his hoof tips around her wings and pull her with him.

The two tussled on the floor, with Sapphire beating at him with her wings and her hooves. She wasn't trying her hardest to hurt him, or she could have done some real damage. Her intent was clear, but her resolve was muddy. Spark threw her off of him, and shot to his hooves. She came at him again, fury on her face, although her eyes were telling him something else...  
He caught her hooves in her own, then spun her around. She wasn't expecting this. She twirled gracefully to regain her balance, but he'd taken that off-guard moment to charge into her. He pinned her up against the wall, glaring into her eyes. She struggled and pushed against him, but he was stronger.

All that running and practicing with his wings was paying off.

She closed her eyes to rid her view of him. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her body shuddering with sobs. "Let me go! Just let me go..." Spark's eyes filled with tears as well, but he wouldn't release her. After a moment, he reached up and softly brushed her tears away with a hoof. "Not until you promise to say goodbye."

It was the final push she needed to stop fighting. She collapsed into full on broken sobs, and she fell against him, bawling her eyes out. Spark wrapped her up in his forelegs and held her, both leaning against the bare wall in her bedroom, her soft cries echoing in the empty room.

It was hours later when Spark Storm emerged from Sapphire's room. Her mother was waiting in the den. She got up and walked over to him. "I'm really sorry about your window, Ms Snow Flair, I promise I'll-" He was immediately cut off as she drew the little Pegasus into an all-encompassing hug. "Thank Celestia for you, Spark Storm...thank you for caring about my daughter."

* * *

It was late in the evening when Spark returned him. His mother and sister were having dinner. They abandoned their meal when they saw him and surrounded him. He held up a hoof to quiet them before they could start rambling. "It's fine...I talked her into coming out of the house. She's gonna try and enjoy her summer before she has to leave." Both mares smiled and congratulated him on being so brave.

Cherry Joy suddenly let out a gasp and looked at the matted, blood-stained mane at the top of his head. Spark Storm ruffled his wings proudly as he headed to the stairs. He turned and waggled a hoof dismissively. "It's just another battle scar."


	12. Special Preview 2

Applejack and Big Macintosh were both exhausted. Mostly Big Mac. The "potion" as the Crusaders had called it had drained so much out of him. Well, mostly he had drained himself. Pulling a house halfway across town was not something he did every day.  
He had to admit, it had been a very interesting day. Cheerilee was a very old friend from his school days. While she was an attractive mare, he just wasn't sure he had the time of day to offer her, not that they'd spent a lot of time getting to know one another in that way. The day long spent, the two ponies had parted ways on mostly good terms. Those last few minutes before saying goodbye had been more than a little awkward.

* * *

Finally ready to call it a day, he was puzzled by the hoof suddenly on his chest to stop him. He looked down at his sister, who was staring at something in the distance. He turned his head to the place she was staring and immediately froze up. His blood ran a little cold, and for the first time in many years, he felt a little fear.

There, on the hilltop with the single tree, stood Spark Storm. His dark face was obscured a bit by the evening sunlight, but anypony who knew anything about Spark Storm knew that he was just a little pissed. Of course, that was totally understandable.

Not just anypony was allowed to so much as look at Cheerliee in any more intent than to simply say hello and goodbye. His older sister was very precious to him, and although she still wouldn't talk to him, that didn't mean he wasn't protective of her. A bit overprotective. Maybe.

Big Mac swallowed hard, and he felt a little sweat fall from his mane. Applejack had much the same reaction, but not from fear. She worried for her brother. Finally, she glanced up at him. She almost looked amused. "Welp. Looks like he heard about what happened today."

Big Mac gave his sister a subtle glare. "Ya think? Well...Ah guess Ah better get Applebloom so's she can 'splain what happened...-" He had turned to head back to the farm, when he felt his tail snagged. He frowned back at Applejack, his orange tail of course in her teeth. She spat it out and pointed back in Spark Storm's direction. "You're sure as shootin' not lettin' Applebloom take the blame for all this. Now get up there and tell him what happened!"

Big Mac frowned and shifted nervously from hoof to hoof. It wasn't like him to hesitate to talk to Spark Storm, but the Pegasus was downright scary when he was mad. He'd seen Spark lay waste to entire hordes of monsters by himself, and he was always counting his blessings that he was on their side.  
Heaving a heavy sigh, Big Mac started up the hill. He glanced back at Applejack, his lazy gaze having finally returned. "Welp, you let the family know what happened to me. Don't let 'em mourn me too long, there's work to be done."

Applejack snorted at her brother's humor. At least he was going in with a level head. "Eeeyup." She answered, and headed back to the farmhouse. Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this special preview of things to come? Anyone who's been following the story knows about the relationship between Spark Storm and Cheerliee. As you can see, things have changed. I'll be getting to that, but until then, enjoy this short preview and keep guessing!**

**_My Little Pony copyright Lauren Faust and/or The Hub_  
**

**_Spark Storm copyright to me :3_**


	13. Season 1 Episode 1&2 Preview

Spark Storm practically flew through the forest, in the treetops. He had long since mastered the art of tree hopping, his wings being the key. He could leap hundreds of meters if he timed it just right, and be kept aloft by his wings just long enough to make it to the next tree.

Today was the day of the Summer Sun Celebration. Loathe though he was to stay away, he had snuck into town to watch Celestia raise the sun. He'd seen it plenty of times before in Canterlot, but seeing it out here in the countryside would've been gorgeous, if it had actually happened. He had decided to stay outside, resting on the roof and listening to the celebrations inside. He didn't mind staying out of it. It was a little lonely outside, but it was something he'd come to grips with years ago.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for the sun to rise. It was a little confusing and more than a little alarming when that didn't happen. He decided to go peek in the window to see the ponies panicking. Suddenly, he felt very, very alarmed. His feathers were bristling as they sensed a powerful force, something stronger and more deadly than anything he'd faced in his long years in service to the Princess. Wait...where -was- the Princess? Wasn't she supposed to be inside? Inside, things were happening. First, the ponies were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Second, a large, dark Alicorn mare appeared in the town hall inside. She was more beautiful than any creature of the dark he'd ever seen. Large, regal, deadly, powerful.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched the scenes inside unfold. Nopony was getting hurt, at least not yet. Long ago, he had learned the lesson of being patient and gathering intel before just rushing blindly in to the rescue. Inside, the dark mare was laughing maniacally and firing lightning down upon the royal guard as they rushed her. He let out a slow, amused chuckle. Now this was just too funny. Another pony that could summon lightning at will? Once he had a chance to confront her, this would indeed by interesting.

He was about to head inside when he noticed the mare dissolving into mist. The mist fled, quickly followed by Rainbow Dash, shouting some obsenities as she was outpaced. Well, if it could outfly Rainbow Dash, there was no catching up to that thing.

The next thing he saw really caught his attention. A familiar purple mare ran out of the town hall, headed downtown towards the library. His attention was now completely on her. Twilight Sparkle? From Canterlot? What the heck was she doing here? She ran with intent, as if she knew something. He was going to go find out. He ran off the rooftop of the town hall, briefly enjoying the feeling of near weightlessness as his wings carried him to the nearest rooftop. Sometimes it really felt like he could fly, and he loved coming to town under the cover of night to do this. A change of setting was always fun.

He followed Twilight silently, running in stealth mode. He stuck to the shadows, which complimented his nearly black fur and hid him well. As she crept into the library, he leapt up into the branches of the great hollowed out tree, opened a window which was luckily unlocked and slipped inside to spy. He crept closer and closer until he could hear Twilight rummaging through her things on the bottom level. As he surveyed his surroundings, he saw many things he recognized from his time in Canterlot. Her telescope, her endless collection of books, and...he nearly let out a bark of laughter as he recognized the small, purple dragon mumbling something about Nightmare Moon.

What? Was that what that alicorn creature was? Spike opened his eyes once more, furiously fighting the sleep that was taking him. He could've sworn he saw a pony up on the second floor, staring down at him. It seemed familiar. As he drifted into deep sleep, his dreams were strangely comforted by the presence of an old friend.

Spark crept away from the edge as he heard voices. He slipped closer as the conversation continued. Well, could this night get any more interesting? All his old friends from before he was exiled were here. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Flutttershy. Things were getting infinitely more complicated as the girls talked about Elements and Harmony and how they had to stop Nightmare Moon.

Spark made a face. This was just waaay too weird. All his old friends and acquaintances, gathered in one spot, talking like they had to save Equestria. He was trained to protect Ponyville and the Everfree Forest, and on frequent occasions, Canterlot. Had Celestia really forgotten to mention that all of his closest friends were some kinds of heroes as well? He was going to have a serious talk with the Princess when...well.

The girls all ran outside. He figured it was time to keep up and protect them if he had to. He smirked down at Spike one more time as he slipped out the same way he came in and looked up, sensing a presence. Ditzy was there, a look of pleasant, but shocked, surprise. "Spark!" She gave a cry and hugged him tightly, nuzzling him affectionately.

Spark smiled and hugged her back. It had been a long time since he'd come to visit. He held her out at hoof's length, a kind but urgent look in his eyes. "Look Ditz, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to-" She put a hoof on his mouth to silence him. "I know. Listen, that sparkly cloud thing, it was here! It stopped at the window like it was listening. Whatever you guys were talking about in there, I think it heard you!"

Spark frowned. That was valuable information. He gave her a quick hug, and then hopped down the tree and turned to look up at her. "Ditz, go and make sure everypony goes home. I don't want to see any stray ponies out tonight. Hop to it!" Ditzy saluted, then flitted back towards town hall. That taken care of, Spark Storm ran as fast as he could towards the Everfree after the girls. He worked his wings, creating a line of electric light behind him like the Wonderbolts when they were doing a show.

He caught up fairly quickly, then leapt into the trees some ways away so they wouldn't see him. He knew for a fact that Twilight wouldn't want to see him. He wanted to go with them, but he'd made a promise to interfere as little as possible with Ponyville affairs. He hadn't gone too far when he noticed that he wasn't as alone as he thought.

He skidded to a hault when the starry mist from before came close, circled him twice, and then it began to materialize into the regal looking dark Alicorn he'd seen in the town hall. Nonplussed, he stared at her. This kind of situation was completely new to him. Manticores? Easy. Harpies? Cake. Blood-thirsty griffons? No sweat. But dark, powerful Alicons? Was there even a guidebook for this kind of thing?

Deciding he could at least try to communicate with her, he took a tentative step towards her. "Uh...Hello." He offered lamely. To his surprise, however, she smiled approvingly at him. "Hm. Yes. Greetings, Storm-Bringer." Her voice was smooth and strong. Even her voice was attractive.

"Well, uh...I guess you could call me that." He shrugged. Her non-aggressive stance and way of speaking was disarming. He had to be more careful. He cleared his throat and began again. "My name is Spark Storm. And you are...?" At this, the Alicorn raised her wings over her head and spoke with a loud, proud tone. "I am the Goddess of the Night. And you, Storm Bringer, are far more beautiful than I could have dreamed."

Spark Storm's mouth fell open, his eyes wide and questioning. Was the Goddess of the Night hitting on him?

He gave her a sideways glance. This discussion was totally disarming, and he was letting it get the better of him. "...Have you been hitting the royal sauce?" Nightmare Moon pulled her head back and released beautiful, booming laughter. "Oh! You are a delight, as well as visually appealing."

She approached him, her eyes rolling over his body in ways that made him feel like she was violating him. In all honesty, he wasn't sure how he felt about this. "Mm. Strong legs. Quite a build for a Pegasus. And your powers of the storm are most impressive. Yes, you will do quite nicely..." She purred, the starry mist that was her mane trailing down his back. Spark Storm tried very, very hard to keep his wings from popping in the presence of this sensual creature.

He stammered and finally backed away from her. He was forgetting that this Goddess was probably the enemy. "H-hold on a moment. What do you mean, I'll 'do nicely'?" She smiled down at him as she stood in front of him, her muzzle barely inches away from his. He could feel her warm breath on his mouth. His wings protested against the pressure he was applying to keep them from flaring.

"I am the Queen of the Night. Soon, the light will intrude upon my kingdom no more. I will rule the night, and the night will last forever! And you," she said, moving closer to him. He was frozen where he was, completely taken in by her secuction, "You will rule the night with me! You will be the King of my night!" He had no hope as she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. The kiss was passionate, and he couldn't help but reciprocate. His wings finally popped, his feathers twitching with pleasure. All too suddenly the kiss was ended, and she was gone.

What the hell did he just let himself get dragged into?

* * *

**And that, friends, is how the third arc of Spark Storm's story will begin. I'll be going through season 1 and season 2, each and every episode covered with interesting and original content. And when those are finished, I'll start on the 5th and final story arc, my very own Season 3, which was previewed earlier. Get this story out to your friends, it's going to be one hell of a ride.**

**_My Little Pony copyright to Lauren Faust and/or The Hub._  
**

**_Spark Storm belongs to me._**

**__Also, auditions are being held from now until forever for oc's. I've already got some oc lined up from Thunder Eclipse and of course Firewolf27. This story is my baby, but I'd love to have other people share it with me. Like I said earlier, the less characters I have to make up on my own, the better :P**


	14. The Truth About Family

Two weeks later, the four Pegasi friends returned to Cloudsdale to once again try to get in contact with Spark Storm's biological parents. He was all nerves as they casually walked down the cloud streets.

Along the way, Rainbow Dash explained that she only knew his parents by name and sight. She'd never met them. She also revealed that Spark's mother, Aurora Flash, was Dash's mother's sister.

Finally, they arrived at the big cloud home. While only one floor, it could be certainly fit in with the wealthy class.  
Spark Storm sighed as questions raced through his mind. He wasn't sure if he could do this after all. Tears started to form in his eyes. He wanted so badly to know about them, but he was so afraid, and he felt so weak and terrible for doubting himself.

After a moment, he felt Ditzy lean into him. She nuzzled his side comfortingly, then pulled him into a hug with a wing. Sapphire joined in on his other side, and kissed his cheek. Even Rainbow Dash rubbed his back. With all his friends giving him support and love, he finally felt that maybe he could do this.  
Just as he lifted a hoof to knock at the door, the door opened and out bolted a little colt, no older than two years old. Spark Storm backed away, then fell down one of the cloud steps. He stared at the colt. The colt stared at him.

The little foal looked just like him, save for his mane. It was three-toned; Yellow, black, and chromium. His tail was the same. The rest of the foal looked exactly like his big brother, black...and normal, healthy wings.

A tall, dark blue Pegasus mare with colorful wings stepped out of the doorway, reaching down to nuzzle the little foal. "Spectrum! What are you looking at..." She trailed off as she caught sight of Spark Storm. Her eyes were wide, and she had frozen, like a deer in headlights.

Mother and son both wore an expression of surprise and horror. Finally, Spark Storm got up and off down the street, leaving behind a stream of tears. Aurora looked dumbfounded. How did he even...She finally noticed the three mares slowly backing away from her. Catching sight of Rainbow Dash, who looked like she wanted to dig her way through the bottom of the clouds. "Oh! Sweet Celestia! What in the world were you thinking, bringing him here?" She yelled, her voice booming in afternoon air.

Aurora reached down and grabbed up her younger son and flying off in the opposite direction Spark had gone. Three Pegasi mares looked at each other, the same thought going through their heads: This could have gone better.

* * *

Spark Storm stopped at the edge of Cloudsdale, the spot overlooking Ponyville. He desperately wanted to get back there, but he had impulsively ran off without the girls. There was no going back without them. So...he had a brother. A little colt by the name of Spectrum. So his parents had dropped him off at the orphanage, forgotten about him, and had another foal. The more he thought about it, the more the tears threatened to fall. He heaved a sigh, which turned into a sob. His tears slowly dripped down his cheeks, and fell, lost to the abyss that existed between Cloudsdale and the earth.

He quickly made to get rid of his tears when he heard fluttering behind him. Expecting one of the girls, he was suprised when it was a Pegasus he hadn't seen for some time. It was the lanky, butter yellow Pegasus that had been bullied when he'd come here last to try to talk to his parents.  
She looked at him like she wanted to comfort him, but she made no move to. He stared at her while she cast her eyes to the clouds at her hooves, daintily kicking at them and causing them to poof a little. After about two minutes of silence, he decided that she hadn't come to talk to him. He turned and started to head back into town to see if he could find the girls.

"Wait!" He turned back to the mare, who immediately looked down at the clouds again, hiding behind her hair. This time she looked back up at him after only a brief moment. "Um...I-if it's all right with you, can I talk to you?" Spark sighed quietly. He had so much on his plate right now, but...he really did need to clear his head. Maybe talking with this shy pony would help. "Yeah. All right, sure. What did you want to talk about?"

Fluttershy blinked at him, then sat up a little straighter and stared at him with wide, kind eyes. "I-I just wanted to let you know...They didn't forget about you." It took him a moment to find her meaning. When he did, he frowned angrily. "What?" He didn't even get how she knew what he was going through. "They did too forget about me!" He threw his hooves up in the air. "They threw me down there, and had another foal! They forgot about me!"

Fluttershy gasped with fright at Spark's outburst and pressed herself tightly against the cloud and hid her head under her hooves. Spark rolled his eyes to the heavens. Celestia, she was being annoying. He was about to yell at her and tell her so when he noted how much of a bully that would make him. He _hated_ bullies.

With a bit more understanding for the situation, he reached down and rubber her back soothingly. "Hey, I'm sorry. Please don't be frightened, you didn't do anything wrong." It took her a moment, but she finally looked up at him through her hair. He smiled gently at her, to which she smiled back and sat up again.

"So...what did you mean, 'they didn't forget about me'?" He asked gently. "Well...my family knows Rainbow Dash's family well," She said, her voice so quiet it barely registered. "I remember my mother going to visit your mother. Mother used to tell me that when they talked about foals, your mother would get really sad. When my mother first asked her about it, she said that she lost something very dear to her."

Spark still didn't see what this had to do with him. Seeing his confusion, she pressed on. "This was before Chrome Spectrum was born, Spark...she was sad because she lost you." Spark Storm closed his eyes. He tried to imagine it. He tried to imagine his parents sad. Had they really been even a little remorseful at having to give him up? But...they went and had another foal. He felt torn. He still felt like he'd been given away because he was unloved.

* * *

Rainbow Dash darted this way and that through the streets of Cloudsdale. She'd been looking for ten minutes, but she just couldn't spot Spark Storm anywhere. She was beginning to panic; had he fallen off the clouds, or maybe...jumped? After a few more minutes she ran into Ditzy and Sapphire at a street corner at the end of town.

"Guys, I'm getting really worried! I can't find him anywhere, and it's getting late! You know how Cherry gets, if she doesn't get her baby back before the sun goes down..." Sapphire rolled her eyes and the snarky last bit Rainbow Dash spat out. "What about the cloud edges? Maybe he went someplace that wouldn't have a lot of ponies." Ditzy suggested. The girls decided it was a good suggestion.

They didn't have to look long. Now that they were looking in the right direction, his dark colors, which greatly contrasted with the afternoon sky, was easy to spot at the edge of the clouds. As they approached, Dash stopped and held the others back. "Whoa. You guys wait here." Sapphire wasn't about to sit this out, but a hoof on the back from Ditzy convinced her to hold her tongue.

* * *

Rainbow Dash approached quietly so as not to disturb the scene in front of her. Fluttershy held a balled up Spark Storm in her forelegs. She brushed his mane tenderly, lest he wake up. Dash sighed as she got closer and snuggled next to her cousin. With just a glance at Fluttershy, the two friends placed their heads on the dark Pegasus, deigning to protect and love their new friend from the harsh realities that he had suffered today.

* * *

**Ugh. Pardon this lack-luster chapter. I was halfway through writing it when the power cut out and I lost my inspired work and had to start over with this scatter-brained bit. But hey! Did you notice the original title story reference? No? Unloved? Sigh.**

**_My Little Pony is copyright to Lauren Faust and/or The Hub_  
**


	15. Departure And Arrival

Two months passed by quickly. Having given up the chase to confront his parents for now, Spark Storm put all his attention on Sapphire Snow. Over the weeks, the two grew even closer. It was evident even from how they looked at each other that they loved each other, as much as a five and six year old could.

When it was time for her to go, all her friends from class had gathered. Rarity, Lemon Hearts, Lya, Bon Bon, Ditzy and Spark Storm all watched as her family packed everything into the big moving carriage designed to move large furniture.  
Finally, it was time to say goodbye. Rarity made Sapphire promise to keep in touch, and of course to keep her informed of the latest fashions in Canterlot. Needless to say, she was a little jealous.

Lemon Hearts gave Sapphire a big hug and promised to write. Lyra and Bon Bon together gave Sapphre a box of hard candies, and some personally recorded music that Lyra had been working on. It wasn't that great; Lyra had only just gotten her cutie mark, and as sad as she was to see Sapphire go, it made her happy to share her talent with her friend.

Ditzy hugged Sapphire when it was her turn, and refused to let her go. The girls cried a little, making Spark Storm a little uncomfortable. He hadn't been paying attention when Sapphire walked into his line of view. They stared at each other for the longest time. It's not that they didn't know what to say; rather, it's that they didn't want to say it.

The two finally embraced each other, tears in both their eyes. The hug lasted longer than it did with Ditzy. When her mother finally called for Sapphire, she slowly eased out of Spark's forelegs. She was about to go when inspiration struck her. She leaned in and pecked Spark on the mouth.

Spark's cheeks burned, but for once he didn't mind the affection in front of others. He smiled, in a bit of daze as she waved to her friends one last time and got into the cart as it started off down the road.

As they disappeared down the road, the girls all glanced at Spark. Rarity had a look on her face that said she'd just witnessed the best dirt the town had seen in weeks. Lyra and Bon Bon giggled but kept it quiet. He just looked _too cute_ all dazed like that. Ditzy just smiled kindly at him while Lemon Hearts said her goodbyes and trotted on home.

After a while, when the carriage could no long be seen from Ponyville, Spark Storm looked around himself. The others had long decided to go home. The only one left was Ditzy. He tried to be strong as the feeling the kiss had given him was giving way to sadness. He gave his friend a weak smile before he turned and started to leave.

Ditzy flitted over him and landed in front of him. Her eyes struggled to stare in one direction as she lifted a hoof to his chin, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Don't you go off crying by yourself." Spark frowned at her and pulled away from her. "Ditzy, you know I don't like cr..." He growled and trotted away from her when she landed in front of him again, even more determined.

"I don't care about boys showing emotion, Spark, and you shouldn't either." She gently pulled his face to make him look at her again. "Sapphire made me promise not to let you get depressed and sad all by yourself. If you need to cry, or a shoulder to lean on, you'll always have me, Spark. I promise it doesn't matter to me. I just don't want to see you be sad all by alone."

Spark seemed to struggle within himself. He wanted to go cry by himself somewhere. He wasn't totally comfortable with showing his emotions around anypony but Sapphire. But...she was gone. Sapphire was gone and there wasn't anypony to...lean on? He raised his eyes to Ditzy's face, and then he fell against her, burying his face into her neck and sobbing.

Ditzy smiled gently and held him, smoothing his mane back and wrapping him up in her wings. Sapphire would be proud of her. She'd asked Ditzy to take care of him, and that's exactly what she would do.

* * *

Filthy Rich stepped into his father's mansion at four in the morning on a Monday. School was supposed to start up again today for the little colts and fillies. Rich was going to be working closely with his father on a new company merger in Manehatten, both working from home.

It was going to be a new learning experience for him, working on the sidelines. Usually he was out travelling, with barely more than a few hours at a time to visit with family. It was a long and trying affair, and it was constantly draining.

Even though Rich already looked to be in his late 30's, the young business pony was barely older than 22. His work was demanding, and many a night he wished he could just take a long, relaxing vacation and visit with his mother and brother. His father's cold and sometimes uncaring business sense made him unpleasant.

Moving quietly through the huge, sprawling home, Rich made for his brother's room. He slipped inside, intending to give his lonely little brother a surprise.

River's room was a mess. Every night the servants had a horrible trainwreck of a room to clean up. He left things everywhere. He had papers, pens and pencils strewn everywhere. Rich stepped over to River's writing desk, giving it a glance in the dim light of the moon.

Rich was taken aback at the violent, vulgar writing that River had written down. Thoughts of revenge, thoughts of violence. Something about a group of "vile, retarded Pegasi" and their insolent supporters. He had written out detailed plans on how to embaress them, sometimes thoughts on how to hurt them, although all the latter had been scribbled out.

Rich looked over at his brother asleep in his bed. Under that innocent smile he wore, just what kind of unsettling thoughts were actually going through his head? Rich looked back down at the folder before pushing it shut. He had a lot of work if he was going to pull his brother back from the black abyss he was standing at the edge of.

* * *

**And so, with Sapphire Snow out of the picture (for now) we move into the final quarter of the first arc. I haven't worked out -all- the details yet, but I promise the ending will be unforgettable, and will mark a huge change for not just our mains, but for all of Ponyville.**

**_My Little Pony is Copyright to Lauren Faust and/or The Hub._  
**


	16. THIS IS SERIOUS BUSINESS

Guys. For serious business. Guys. GUYS. I need original characters. I've got a lot of stuff planned for after the first arc, but it's kinda slow going, considering there's still FOUR MORE YEARS to go through before the crap hits the fan. Send me your original characters! PM me guys! Seriously! 


	17. First Day Of The Second Year

Spark Storm settled himself into his chair in the middle of class. It had been a long, emotional summer. He wished things could be the same, that events hadn't occured as quickly as they had. It had all gone by so fast...

Spark watched Sapphire's empty desk with a heavy heart. It had been three weeks now since she'd left. Sometimes when he laid awake at night, her kiss still burned on his mouth. It gave him feelings that he wasn't old enough to understand.

He watched as the rest of the class started pouring in, choosing seats. Lemon Hearts, Rarity, Allie Way, Lyra, Bon Bon, that one Pegasus, the other Pegasus kid...wait a second. He paid this new Pegasus attention. He was pure white, had laughing red eyes, and a head of two-toned hair, orange and cream.

He'd spent the last year without any male Pegasus friends. Milky Way was a little too absorbed with his studies to be much fun. He didn't even like hanging out with Allie.

He was a little disappointed when the new Pegasus didn't come over and say hello. He looked like he was a little busy listening to whatever the buds in his ears were playing.

As soon as he was settled, a new pony strode in. This one was yet another Pegasus, and a boy! Spark suddenly felt much more hopeful than he had for three months. This new Pegasus was of a smaller build than the white one. He was dark green, looked kind of bookish, with big black frames on his eyes. His mane was a little long, and was blue with green as it's second tone.

This colt sat directly across from Spark, who was practically bouncing with excitement. He had a huge grin on his face as he turned to greet the forest green Pegasus. "Hi! I'm Spark Storm, what's your name?" The colt turned and smiled politely. "Salutations!" Spark made a face. "Salu-what?"

Spark's new classmate chuckled like he'd just forgotten something. "Er, I mean...hello. Sorry, I like to study linguistics, so I sometimes get caught up in language practice." Spark's brow arched higher and higher as the Pegasus spoke. "Um...I'd like to say that I understood a word of what you just said. But I don't." The new Pegasus shrugged, apparently used to this kind of thing. "Don't worry about it. I'll try not to confuse you too much."

Spark Storm narrowed his eyes at the smaller Pegasus. "What did you just say?" Spark had risen in his chair to make himself a little bigger, when a short, mocking laugh reached his ears from behind him. He turned in his seat to glare daggers at the last pony he wanted to see: River.

Spark said nothing as River leaned forward in his seat to offer a hoof to the new Pegasus. "Don't mind our rough friend here. He's a bit of a brute, I'm afraid. Always letting his emotions rule his actions." The green Pegasus tentatively shook River's hoof. "I see. Well, it's certainly a relief that -some- ponies in my first school year will be pleasant. My name is Emerald Skies." River smiled pleasantly at him, an act that Spark was sure to be so practiced that it could've fooled a hardened war criminal.

"The pleasure is all mine, Emerald. I am Righteous River. I do hope you'll have a pleasant school year." Emerald nodded, gave Spark a sidewards glance, then sat forward in his desk. He would need to acquaint himself further with this River, he was wonderfully eloquent.

Spark Storm sighed. He'd missed his chance to make a new friend. Maybe the other Pegasus would be more receptive. He looked up as two new ponies entered. They were Earth ponies, and by the looks of it they were siblings.

One was an orange mare with bright blonde hair, and the other was a big red colt with bright orange hair. The colt already had his cutie mark, a big, green apple. The two came in and sat down quietly directly in front of Spark Storm, so he took a chance and said hello.

They both turned at the same time. "Well, howdy!" the mare said. She reached back and shook Spark Storm's hooves roughly. "My name's Applejack! This here's mah brother, he don't talk much." "Nnnope." Her brother said, but he looked kindly to Spark Storm. From behind him, Spark could swear he heard River scoff.

"I'm Spark Storm, it's nice to meet you guys! Well, here's to a great year, right?" Both siblings nodded and said, "Eyyup!" It was an odd way of speaking, but Spark liked them immediately.

"All right, colts and fillies!" Angelica, who had been waiting for all her students to arrive, stood and started making the rounds. She introduced herself to the new students, then had everypony introduce themselves. The introductions moved down the line until it hit the white Pegasus colt.

He got up and waved at everypony. "My name is Anorax, my folks just moved here from a cloud city around Canterlot. I like all kinds of music, and...well, I guess that's it." He sat back down in his chair. As he sat, a roaring fart sound ripped through the classroom, which erupted into raucous laughter. Anorax just grinned sheepishly at the teacher and slipped the now-flat whoopie cushion back into his saddlebags.

Angelica glared at him, but it was apparent she was trying to keep her smile hidden. Next up, Applejack and Big Mac stood at the same time. "Mah name is Applejack, and this is mah brother Big Macintosh, most folks call him Big Mac, tho'. Our family owns Sweet Apple Acres." Big Mac puncuated this with a "Eyyup."

Next, it was time for Emerald Skies. "Hello, fellow students! My name is Emerald Skies. I have a talent for interpreting language." Spark Storm chanced a glance at Emerald, and noticed that he, too, had his cutie mark, a scroll. Finally, with everypony introduced, Spark Storm's second year began. Without Sapphire Snow, Spark was beginning to think that it would be a slow, long year. Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

**I know, still kinda meh. Not much longer now, though! I'll probably wrap this arc up before I hit chapter 30, but we'll see.**


	18. Weekend At Applejack's

That weekend, all the students from the class were invited to Sweet Apple Acres. Feeling generous, Spark invited his mother and sister to go along with him. Having never been to a farm before, the three of them arrived at four in the afternoon, just in time for the temperature of the hot August to have passed it's zenith.

The whole welcome wagon was spread out. Applejack's extended family had all come to officially introduce her and her brother to Ponyville. They had been here before of course, but being sent to school was a big occasion, and it was important to make a good first impression, which was focused on community.

* * *

Cherry Joy let out a big, happy sigh. She loved the countryside. She loved the smell of apples. But mostly she loved spending time with her children. Cheerilee looked like she was having a good time talking with Big Mac, a surprising sight considering how little he talked. Cheerilee, now nine, was starting to get just a little rebellious, going as far as talking back at her mother sometimes.

Cheerilee had been grounded for two weeks for disobeying Cherry, but had been allowed to come on this trip. She wasn't allowed to burn incense in the house anymore.

* * *

Emerald Skies had arrived at the farm accompanied with River and Mint. All through the small talk that River was doing with Applejack's relatives, Emerald couldn't help but notice the fake smile and the barely noticable scowl he had on his face when he wasn't talking to anypony. Not to mention that River had told him that coming here was for appearences only.

When he'd asked about it, River had given him a look at that told Emerald he needed to be careful around River. He was beginning to think that befriending River was an unwise move.

* * *

Starting to get bored, Spark Storm wandered over to Applejack, who was holding a heated conversation with Rarity. "Oh honestly, Applejack! If you'd just let your hair down, you'd be so pretty! Why, I could have you on the stage, and all the-" "Now looky here, Rarity!" Applejack was blushing something fierce. She really wasn't enjoying the attention, nor the idea of her being "pretty".

"Ah know you like 'pretty-fying' ponies, but I don't want none of it! I'm just fine the way I am, and I'd sure appreciate it if ya'd just drop it already, Rarity!" Rarity 'hmph'd and started to walk away when she nearly ran into Spark Storm. "Oh! Spark, hello! I was just speaking with our new classmate, Applejack!"

Spark narrowed his eyes at her tone. He'd been going to school with her long enough to know when the up and coming costume designer was up to something. His suspicions were affirmed when Rarity nudged him from behind towards Applejack. The two foals blushed as the distance between them closed. "You think she's pretty, don't you? Don't you think she would look fabulous if she let her hair down?"

Suddenly put on the spot, both Applejack and Spark Storm stared at each other. Both felt heated, for different reasons. Secretly, Applejack wanted to be pretty. She wanted to be sophisticated, she wanted more than just a simple life on a farm. But it was a secret, and her heart was under threat of being exposed. Holding back tears of anger and embaressment, she jumped on Spark Storm, landing him on his back. She ran past him, straight into the apple fields.

"Ow..." Spark Storm sat up, rubbing his chest where Applejack had trampled him. "Oh, dear...Spark, I'm terribly sorry for putting you both on the spot. I should go and apologize..." Rarity turned to go after the cowmare, but Spark stopped her with a hoof. "Um...maybe I better go. I should've said something back there...Even if it was to tell you to back off." He added with a good-natured glare.

Rarity tittered with embaressment and nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Good luck, Spark, and do make sure she knows how sorry I am for pushing her." Spark nodded and wandered off to find Applejack. It wasn't long before her found her at the top of a hill with a single tree, overlooking Ponyville. It had a nice view of Canterlot, as well. Sidling up on the opposite side of the tree from Applejack, he took in the sight, and wondered if maybe Sapphire was there, looking for him as well.

After a moment of silence, he turned to look at Applejack, surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Applejack, what's wrong? Are you mad at Rarity?" She sighed and rubbed at her eyes with a hoof. "'Suppose I am a little bit. That durn prissy Pony, with all her fancy-schmancy talk and all that frilly frou-frou nonsense. I don't want it, not one bit!" Spark Storm took some offense to this. He had gotten to know Rarity a little, and she was so much more than that.

"Hey, now hold on. Rarity's not some mindless girly pony. Sure she likes all the fashion and she tries to see the physical beauty in everypony, but she's really nice! Nice, and generous. She just wants to see what you'd look like all pretty." He paused, then looked away, and added, "I mean...not that you really need to dress up that much. You're already...not bad-looking. I guess."

Applejack rounded the tree so quickly Spark thought she was going to take a swing at him. Instead, her eyes were filled with tears, and a pleading look on her face. "Y...ya really think I'm pretty?" Spark Storm backed off a step, then nodded. "Yeah, I do. I guess." Applejack let out a happy little sound and pulled Spark into a big, back-breaking hug. Spark gasped, then returned the hug. After a moment, he lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Applejack, it'd be really nice to breathe now, please," He managed to get out. Applejack released him and stared up at him with a light blush cresting her cheeks. "Ah'm sorry, it's just...Ah look at myself in the mirror sometimes. And Ah know I'm just a farm-mare, but...sometimes Ah really do think Ah'm pretty, and that...maybe I could be one a' those so-phist-icated ponies that Rarity's been goin' on about lately."

Applejack let that sink in for a minute before she prodded him roughly with a hoof. "And if you go blabberin' about that to anypony..." She leaned up on her forelegs and bucked the tree behind her. Several apples fell. She promptly stomped one of the apples for the desired effect, which was to drive her point home. Spark Storm merely nodded. "Ooookie dokie. No worries there." Spark smiled at her, which she returned warmly.

**Huzzah! Mane 6 interaction! Stay tuned for more :D**


	19. Weekend At Applejack's Part 2

That night, a select few were invited to stay the night in the Apple family barn. Spark had never been to a sleepover before, so his mother gave him permission and talked it over with Granny Smith. Meanwhile, Big Mac and Applejack were giving the farm tour to Cheerilee, Spark, Ditzy, Emerald, River and Mint. Rarity had refused to spend the night in some 'drafty, dirty barn'.

When the group finally came back from the tour, it was getting dark. Big Mac and Applejack gathered materials to start a small bonfire near the barn, with Spark, Ditzy and Emerald deciding to gather firewood. While they worked, Emerald approached Spark.

"Greetings!" Emerald began, but seemed to shrink a little under Spark's glare. "U-um, Spark Storm," he stuttered. The dark Pegasus seemed to have a bit of a temper, and frankly, he was a little scary. "I really think we got off to a bad start earlier this week and I was hoping we could make amends..."

Spark made a face. He really hated how this colt talked. It was a little like River, but he couldn't help from thinking that it wasn't meant to be condescending as River did. Maybe he'd jumped the gun that first day. "Yeah, I guess I kinda flew off the handle on Monday, huh?"

Emerald chuckled quietly as he loaded some logs onto Spark's back inbetween his wings for carrying. "I suppose maybe a little." His breath caught in his throat as he finally noticed the shape of Spark's wings. Ditzy cast a look at Spark, urging him to be patient as to what would follow.

"Uh...Spark Storm? Is there...something wrong with your wings?" Spark sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, but kept his temper in check. "No, not really. I was born like this." He shifted his weight and gave Emerald a pointed stare to keep piling on the wood.

Emerald felt like he had touched upon a sensitive subject, but he could also tell that Spark was being patient. Maybe just a little more..." So...can you fly with those?" Spark's wings twitched. He really couldn't take much more of this. Sensing the escalating situation, Ditzy intervened, placing a supportive hoof on Spark's shoulder.

"No, he can't, Emerald. He's never flown before. He gets some flak from ponies sometimes...mainly your "friend" River. His_ friends_ don't care about it, though." She spoke slowly to get all her points across, both of her eyes staring straight at Emerald, the same way they did when she was feeling protective of Spark.

Emerald frowned sadly just a bit. He'd really struck upon a nerve for Spark Storm, and not just him, but his friend as well. He lowered his head humbly, then looked back up at the two with a gentle smile. "I see. I'm terribly sorry if I offended you. The both of you. I really do seem to have made a mistake by writing you off so early, Spark Storm. If you'd forgive me, I'd be ever so grateful."

Spark glanced sideways at Ditzy questioningly. She smiled. She knew he was only doing this to prolong Emerald's worry. She gave him a light shove and nodded. Spark chuckled softly at their unspoken banter, it was something that he loved about her. He turned to Emerald and nodded. "Yeah, all right. We're cool, Emerald." He reached out, and they hoof-bumped.

As the three newly connected friends made their way back to the group, Spark saw something that made him pause. He saw River and Cheerilee standing together. They both looked angry, and seemed to be going back and forth about something. They were too far away to hear anything yet.

It all happened so fast. River shouted something, a single word. Cheerilee rose up on her hind legs and delivered a slap to River's face. At this, Spark felt his blood run cold. Something was going on that made his insides tingle. It felt even worse when he saw both River and Mint charge at his sister.

It all happened so fast. First, he felt his wings flare. He felt the wood fall from his shoulders. He saw Big Mac running to intercept the two bullies. He saw this in slow motion as he felt himself start to run. He saw River's face with a red mark on his cheek. He saw River's eye turn towards him with realization.

Time caught up with him as he flew headfirst into Mint, as he had been running faster at Cheerilee than River. Mint was thrown head-over feet sideways, hitting River and sending them both sprawling onto the ground. Spark stood there, towering over the two with his wings spread like great peacock feathers in all directions, as his bent wings only allowed him to do.

River got up slowly, body shaking. What had hit him? It was big, and green...Mint? He looked back at his cousin, who laid on the ground with a big black bruise on his side. He was out cold.  
He looked up first at Big Mac, thinking he'd done this. He was the closest. But then he noticed Spark Storm, with a lightly bleeding forehead.

But how? He hadn't even been there! And yet, it was clear who had done this. He got to his hooves shakily, his breath coming in short, angry bursts. "I am so tired of this! If it's not you, it's your sister!" Spark's eyes danced angrily in the evening light as he took a step closer. He felt an unusually large hoof on his back, holding him back gently.

"You both have been thorns in my side since day one! I'm just lucky that annoying little twit that liked to dance is gone!" The hoof couldn't hold Spark Storm if it had tried. Spark literally flew into River, knocking them both to the ground as they started fighting, real fighting, with hooves flying with more intent than aim.

It hadn't lasted more than eight seconds before they were pulled apart. They both sported at least one bruised eye, both with bloodied faces.

Spark watched as Big Mac pulled River away from him. He glanced up to see a work-pony at least twice Mac's size, the same color, with sandy blonde hair. He assumed this was Big Mac's father.

"All right, now," the booming voice of the large stallion rang out hard and clear, suddenly deadly quiet inside the group. "I don't know who started this, and I don't care. I want all a y'all - " He didn't finish as Applejack suddenly cut him off. "But dad! That little...brat over there" she said, indicating River, "he called Cheerliee there a...a...well, 'tain't appropriate to recall. That there's her brother, and he was just defending her honor!"

Glancing at River, the big stallion then looked at the youngsters that had been there. They all nodded, affirming Applejack's account. River, who was still being held in place by Big Mac, shook the bigger colt off and stepped over to Mint to shake him. "Mint...wake up, you dolt. We're leaving." He glanced back at the others, who were all staring and/or glaring at him in silence.

After rousing Mint with some difficulty, the two began making their way off the farm. When they got to Ditzy and Emerald, who had lagged behind a bit, River glanced at Emerald. Emerald returned the look, then turned away, lightly shaking his head. River scowled, and continued as he and his cousin left Sweet Apple Acres.

Having seen things settled, the farm's matriarch returned inside to let the colts and fillies alone. As Spark felt his adrenaline subside, he glanced at his sister, who still carried traces of angry tears in her eyes. He folded his feathers behind him and approached her, trying to see what was going on in her eyes. "Cheerilee, what did he say to you?"

Cheerliee shook her head, then broke into a soft sob as she lowered her head to the ground. Applejack moseyed on over to her and nuzzled her comfortingly before looking up at Spark Storm. "What Ah said earlier, Ah meant it. It ain't somethin' that outta be repeated, Spark."

Spark scowled, thoughts of what River might have said to make his sister so upset running through his head. "Fine..." He wandered away from the two, then spent the rest of the evening silent as his friends quietly went about gathering the firewood.

_  
_**My Little Pony copyright to Lauren Faust and/or The Hub Original characters copyright to me and their creators**_


	20. The Fight

Cherry Joy woke up at six in the morning. Who called at six in the morning? She stopped by her mirror and brushed her hair right quick, then popped a little gum into her mouth to chew before she got down to her front door. Satisfied that she was at least a little presentable and didn't have morning breath, she opened the front door.

At her front door was a pony she felt for sure she'd seen around town lately. "Good morning. Cherry Joy, I take it?" He asked politely. She nodded. "My name is Filthy Rich...I was wondering if I could come in, and talk to you about Righteous River."

* * *

Spark Storm sighed quietly as he made his way towards his home. He hadn't slept at all during the night. He'd been too worked up, too angry. While the others had had a little fun after they'd gotten over the initial shock of the fight, Spark had spent the night by himself in the barn, in the loft. He could've sworn he'd felt a warm body sleeping next to his at some point, but by the time he was awake enough to notice, it was gone.

Having started home about two hours ago, he had taken many out-of-the-way paths to avoid going home. He hadn't really been sure which way he was going.

When he finally got home, he found his mother sitting along, sipping some coffee. She looked distressed, and when she noticed him she rushed to him and took him into her forelegs. "Oh, Spark, where did you go? Cheerilee came home and told me you weren't at the farm, I was so worried!"

Spark sighed quietly as he fell into her embrace. He hadn't slept all night, and he was still only six years old. His body wasn't old enough to cope with this kind of abuse. "I couldn't sleep. So I left and walked around town for a bit. Didn't mean to make you guys worry," he mumbled. He was quickly falling asleep. With a click of her tongue and a sympathetic groan, Cherry picked up her son and took him to his room.

When Cherry went downstairs again, she found her daughter waiting for her, and it looked like she had something to say. Cherry Joy had a pretty good idea about what, and she wasn't looking forward to this.

"So...the neighbors saw Filthy Rich here this morning. Said he wanted to come in for some coffee." Cheerilee glared just ever so slightly at her mother. "Tell me it was just a social call, something about River. Please." Cherry Joy cleared her throat. She'd never had to justify any of her actions to her children before, and she wasn't going to start now.

"Mr Rich did come by to talk to me about what's been going on with River, yes. And sure, we had some coffee. And the neighbors really need to mind their own business." Cherry walked purposefully past Cheerilee for some coffee. She was surprised when Cheerilee grabbed her coffee mug from her and set it down on the counter a little too loudly. "So that's it? There's nothing else going on? No secret meetings with this creep?"

Cherry Joy turned to face her daughter. Before she had turned nine, Cheerilee had always been such a bright ray of sunshine, never complaining, never accusing. Now, it was something else every week, and she was getting tired of it. "Cheerilee...Ok, fine. He invited me out to grab some coffee next week so can continue talking about what we can do about this situation."

Cheerilee wasn't about to let this go, not yet. "Oh. What, the situation with your son and his son, or the situation with you and him?" Cherry tried to keep the angry tears forming in her eyes down, but it was a struggle. "Cheerilee, you are -not- allowed to talk to me like that! I am your mother, and I deserve your respect!"

"You can have my respect when you earn it back and drop this guy!" Cheerilee practically shouted at her mother. They were practically nose to nose, both glaring, both seething with anger. "Oh that's it, you are so grounded!" Cheerilee scoffed and dared to shrug at her mother. "Oh what are you gonna do?" Cherry Joy actually had to think about this for a second. For a brief moment, Cheerilee wondered if she shouldn't have pushed her mother this far.

"Well, you did talk about how that big strong colt stood up for you last night," Cherry said, deviously looking down her muzzle at Cheerilee's progressively widening eyes. "You are not allowed to talk to him or any other boys in town for a month. You come straight home from school, you do NOT dawdle on the way back because I _will_ have my nosy neighbors keep a watch out for you. You do your homework, you go to school, and you learn to respect me."

Defeated for now, Cheerilee backed off, quietly cursing herself out for having pushed her mother this far. But still, it wasn't fair! The previous night, that little rat had been talking about her single mother. HER mother, who worked so hard at her job to provide for herself and her children. And now, that little jerk's older brother was muscling in on HER territory?

She could behave for now, but if this Filthy Rich guy got any closer to her mother without her approval, there would be terrible consequences.

**...let's all be prepared for some terrible consequences then.**

**_My Little Pony is copyright to Lauren Faust and/or The Hub_  
**


	21. Special Preview Encounter In The Forest

The Changelings were falling. The duel spell cast by Cadence and Shining Armor had been the last nail in the coffin for Queen Crysalis. She had gotten arrogant at the final hour of her victory. This certainly wasn't something she'd been planning when had spoken with Discord.

Finally falling into the Everfree Forest, she laid there on the ground as her children fell all around her. She slowly got to her feet. She was seething with anger, and it would not be sated until she got her revenge for this final insult. She let out a scream that called what children she had left to her. When they had assembled, she had maybe a hundred, maybe two.

"Changelings! Proud usurpers! Our defeat today has left us weak and embaressed. A laughing stock in the eyes of our enemies! But in bringing us here today, they have left their precious burg unprotected! Tonight, we march to the little town called Ponyville, and we shall lay waste to it! While their best warriors are in the capitol, we shall steal their homes, and destroy their loved ones! We move now!" she screamed the last word, and ran in the direction of Ponyville. She would hear the lamenting screams of those who defeated her by tomorrow...

Spark Storm's heart raced as he practically flew through the trees. He would have to be fast if he was going to get to Ponyville before the Changelings got there. This just got more and more convoluted. The attack on the capitol had been quick and fierce, and although he had been there, there had been too many innocents to protect to help out the Elements. He hadn't been there, but he assumed that they had taken care of Crysalis. Too bad whatever spell expelled them from the castle put them within an hour's run of Ponyville...

Spark had quickly outrun the Changelings, and was rapidly approaching Ponyville. It was early evening, so he wouldn't have the cover of night to get in unseen. He'd just have to chance the angry looks and possibly an outraged sister. He ran through Ponyville at a slow enough pace to see where he was going, fast enough to pass up any conversation thrown his way.

He heard a few calls,and even a few wolf-whistles. It was very uncommon to see Spark running through town, even less common to see a Pegasus like him. He was tall and well-muscled, thanks to years of working on Sweet Apple Acres once a week. If he wasn't in such a rush, he'd probably stop and chat with the ladies a little bit.

Finally, he found the pony he was looking for, and not a moment too soon. He skidded to a stop right in front of Ditzy and Carrot Top, who were both playing with little Dinky. Ditzy broke into a big, warm smile while Carrot Top stared. Ditzy had told her many times about her friend from their school days, but had never met him.

"Ditzy...No time...Get the Pegasi...and initiate plan 355, meet me at the Everfree. It's an emergency!" He was already winded a bit from running for so long, but he immediately turned and ran back the way he came. Ditzy put on her game face and turned to Carrot Top. "Carrot...hold my muffin." She deposited the little muffin in Carrot's hooves. "And watch my muffin!" Indicating Dinky, she took off into the sky to gather as many Pegasi as she could.

The small army soon made it to the edge of the Everfree. There, about two miles away, stood Ponyville. Completely unawares of what was coming, the town would quickly fall and the Changelings would be avenged. Crysalis took a step forward, eyes squinting to make out what she saw before her: A single dark blue and black Pegasus. She let out a loud, barking laugh when she recognized him. "It's you! The Goddess's lap dog! What do you think you're doing?"

Spark Storm stood tall and proud, his wings buzzing quietly behind him. "Me? I'm stopping you from ransacking Ponyville. Not a single one of you is going to get past me." He glared at her steadily. There wasn't a single hint of doubt or arrogance in his voice. He was speaking fact. His calm bravado was a bit unnerving, she had to admit, but Crysalis wasn't about to back down. She had worked for far too long and for far too hard to give up now. She had been denied her great prize, this consolation prize she was looking to take would not be taken from her as well.

"You amuse me, dog." she spat the words, taking a few steps ahead of her army. "I have here in my possession over one hundred Changeling warriors. There is one of you. You have no chance! Step aside and I'll grant you a quick death!" As she spoke these words the sky seemed to be getting darker. She glanced up; a storm. How fitting that this would be the...wait. She took a closer look. This wasn't a random storm encounter. There were Pegasi bunching the clouds together.

So that was his plan...and it was a good one. Lightning was the Changeling's greatest weakness, and it was said that the Goddess's Knight weilded lightning himself. But...he couldn't possibly rival Nightmare Moon in terms of lightning powers, could he? She would soon find out, she would not show weakness and retreat now. She hissed and displayed her insect-like wings in a threatening display as she faced Spark once again.

"Do you really think you can stop us with this little plan of yours? You are but one Pegasi, and your comrades will not chance an encounter with my soldiers. You ponies are all useless cowards!" Spark smirked softly and closed his eyes. His wings spread out high, already buzzing and sparkling with energy waiting to be released. _'Now, Ditzy...'_

Having seen the signal from high up above, Ditzy stomped on her bit of cloud, sending down a thick thread of lighting at Spark's lightning rod-like appendages. He redirected the lightning and threw it along the ground, catching dozens of Changeling's in it's line of fire. The Changeling army started to panic, some flying up into the air where they were struck down by the Pegasi up above with threads of lightning.

"No!" Crysalis charged Spark Storm, only to take a hit full on in the chest. She was thrown back and crashed through a tree, toppling it. She was immediately on the move, in full retreat. Had she been at her full strength, with all the love that she had taken from Shining Armor, she could've easily wiped out the town and it's stupid Defenders.

But as weak as she was now, her life was in danger. It couldn't end now, it was far too soon! Her thoughts were soon broken as thick threads of lightning shot around her, barely missing her head. Spark Storm was chasing her into the woods now, and attacking her under his own power. While these strikes were significantly less powerful than if aided by an actual storm, he was still strong enough to kill her if he could corner her.

"My children!" she called as she ran, full speed deep into the forest. "Protect your queen!" The Changeling army swarmed into the area, ready to defend her. Spark wasn't about to lose the Queen, though. One of Equestria's biggest threats was right in front of him, and he wasn't about to pass up the chance to end it. He released strike after strike, the threads of light lighting up the woods like blinding strobe lights. Changelings fell, bodies smoking, carapaces cracking.

Spark ran faster and faster after Crysalis, getting closer and closer. He let fly strike after strike from his wings. He was getting tired, using up his stamina so quickly. But so was she. The remnants of Crysalis's army was getting smaller. It wouldn't be long now...

He finally aimed a strike at the Queen's leg. It's aim was true, and she stumbled head over feet to run into a fallen log. She breathed heavily, her long, teal hair falling over her face. Spark Storm approached her, his crooked wings raising over his head. Crysalis could hear the high-pitched whine of powerful electricity building in his wings, preparing a final strike. Crysalis growled. She'd come so far, she'd lost so much. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair!

Spark and Crysalis suddenly became aware of a darker presence. There, standing on the fallen log that Crysalis was resting against, was Nightmare Moon, staring down at the Queen with a look of amusement. "Oh, does it amuse you so to see me so cornered, Moon Goddess?" Crysalis demanded. That stupid pony was always so smug...

"Oh, indeed it does. Not that you need feel so powerless...My Knight is magnificent, his victory was assured even without assistance." Nightmare Moon said, with great satisfaction. She cast her gaze to Spark Storm with affection and approval. He sighed and rolled his eyes. This mare again..."Step aside, Goddess, so I can end this."

Nightmare Moon gave a cute little pout and shook her head. "Oh...I'm afraid I can't do that. You see...I need her help with something, and her death would put a kink in my wonderful plans for you...for us." Nightmare Moon stepped down off the log and approached Spark, daintily brushing a wing under his chin. "You understand, don't you?"

Spark shivered at the gentle touch, but tonight was business. He stepped away from her, lightly shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but the coy flirting won't work with me tonight. What this creature has done is personal...I'm ending it tonight."

The Goddess smiled, then spread her wings high over her head, her own feathers bristling with electricity. "Then I propose a test...If you can best me at my own powers, you may take her life." "Hey!" Nightmare Moon ignored Crysalis' protest. "Oh, run along, bug. My love is tired...he will not persevere. And then I may have some fun with him."

Crysalis did not find this amusing. Her best laid plans had just been ruined, and then she had been denied her revenge. And to top if all off, she was being rescued by this lovey dovey Goddess. Her pride was destroyed, there was nearly nothing left. With a heavy heart and wounded pride, she ran off into the woods aimlessly.

Spark Storm sighed and looked into Nightmare Moon's eyes. "Look, I enjoy a good roll in the hay as much as the next stallion, but I keep telling you I'm not interested." The Goddess laughed that beautiful laugh, which Spark was loathe to say he enjoyed hearing. "My Knight, there will be much rolling in the hay, but for now, we will dance."

Spark Storm spread his legs and splayed his wings. If she was going to challenge him at lightning, then with Celestia as his witness he would challenge her.

They danced.

**Enjoy this special preview from the end of Season 2! I'll probably rewrite this when I get to it, but you get the general gist. Stay tuned for chronological updates!**

**_My Little Pony is copyright to Lauren Faust and/or The Hub_  
**


	22. Reunions

On Monday morning, Spark went to school to find that Applejack and Big Mac weren't there. It was disconcerting, to say the least. They didn't strike him as the type to ditch. When he asked Angelica about it, she said she hadn't recieved any word from the Apple family.

He got through the day without any anagonizing from River, who was purposefully avoiding him since that weekend. River had been unusually quiet since their fight, but Spark didn't really care.

* * *

After school, Spark made up his mind to go to Sweet Apple Acres and find out what was going on. As he walked, he found that he was joined by two Pegasi, Anorax and Emerald. He hadn't really met Anorax yet, so Emerald introduced him. "Spark, this is Anorax. I met him on Sunday, he's a really pleasant fellow." Anorax nodded his head to Spark, then pulled the buds from his ears. "What's up, Sparky? Emerald told you kicked some Earth pony butt over the weekend."

Spark puffed up just a little in pride at this. "Eh, they had it coming, both of them. They were messing with my sister!" Anorax's brows arched inquisitively. "What, you mean the purple cuitie in the fifth grade?" Spark's eyes narrowed at him, but Anorax laughed and held up a hoof defensively. "Heh, take it easy bro, I'm just messin' with ya."

The three of them bantered back and forth for a while until they came to the farmhouse. Spark Storm knocked on the front door. When Big Mac answered it, he stepped out of the house and approached Spark angrily. "It's all yer fault!" Spark backed away, shock on his face. "Whoa, what? What are you talking about?" "AJ up and ran away 'cause you told her to!" Spark still didn't know what was going on, until he remembered the conversation he had with Applejack before.

"Ah...I...I guess I might've told her something to that extent..." Spark felt guilty now. He wanted Applejack to feel better about herself, not to abandon the farm. "Now we're gonna be behind on farmwork! Ifn' ya don't have nothin' else to do, Ah'd appreciate if ya'd git off a' our property!" Big Mac motioned with a hoof for them to leave. "Wait a second!" Spark approached Big Mac with a determined look on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry if I told Applejack some bad advice. If this is my fault, let me make up for it. I'll work on the farm!" Big Mac scoffed, but seemed to consider this. "Well, we could use the help...Ya ever do any farm work before?" Spark shook his head. "Nnnope. Never before. But I can't fly and help with the weather, so I might as well be useful down here, right?" Big Mac smiled amicably at this, his bad mood gone. "Eyyup. Suppose yer right. C'mon, let's go put ya to work."

Leaving his two Pegasi friends to themselves, Big Mac set Spark up to the most difficult and time consuming task he could find; the plow. Spark was small and wiry, and it took him several attempts to even start moving. After a few minutes of determined straining, he got the plow moving, and kept it moving, for two hours straight. Finally, Big Mac came out to the fields and let Spark out of the harness that he could barely fit in. "That's some stamina ya got in ya, Spark. C'mon back to the house n' we'll feed ya."

After having a bigger dinner than he had ever had, Spark told the Apple family that he would work to make up for the mess he had caused on the farm, choosing instead to keep Applejack's secret. While her parents told him it wasn't necessarry, he insisted. After lunch, Spark went out and worked a little bit more on the plow until Big Mac came out and told him to go home and rest, but thanked him for his honest and selfless work.

* * *

For the rest of that week, Spark returned to the farm after school and pulled the plow. By Thursday, he had managed to plow the entire field South field by himself twice. He was so sore, and he had mangaged to make muscles he didn't even know he had sore. Big Mac sent him on home, where he promptly fell asleep as soon as he hopped into his bed. He was still asleep next Friday morning when Ponyville and the entire surrounding areas were intensely rocked by a Sonic Rainboom that emerged from Cloudsdale.

The next day, poor Spark was too sore to even get up. He was allowed to rest, and Cheerilee brought him his homework at the end of the schoolday. Luckily for him, it was the weekend, because by Sunday his body was terribly, terribly sore.

* * *

As Spark approached the his classroom on Monday, he was suddenly hug/tackled by an orange mare. He was pulled into a sitting position and squeezed until his breath was nearly halted. He could think of only one pony that could give a hug like that. "...Applejack?" The farm pony released Spark Storm and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Spark blushed and rubbed the back of his head, feeling embarressed. "What'd ya do that for?"

Applejack smiled happily up at him. "Well...the talk we had before...y'all gave me the courage to try to live mah dream. Well...turns out, Ah didn't like it, bein' pretty and sophisticated. Ah guess Ah could pull it off if Ah wanted to, but it just didn't feel right. Ah just didn't really feel like mahself until Ah got back home to the farm. And Ah got this!" She turned to show him her flank, now adorned with her cutie mark. "Hah! You got your cutie mark! That's great, Applejack! Um...does this I can stop working at the farm now?"

Applejack laughed and punched Spark's shoulder, it stung, considering his body was still recovering. "Y'all can stop whenever ya want, Spark." Spark smiled happily at this. "I dunno. I kinda like how it feels to do something productive."

The two friends made their way inside the school building, only to discover Rarity gushing over the newest student, a Pegasus pony who suddenly seemed very familiar to him, and was very uncomfortable with the attention she was recieving.

When Fluttershy noticed Spark Storm, her face lit up with recognition. She hopped away from Rarity and practically hid behind the bigger Pegasus. Applejack blinked at this sudden show of trust. Rarity perked up, her dirt-sensor picking up something juicy. "Oh my. Spark, do you know Fluttershy?"

Spark smiled gently down at Fluttershy, who was still attempting to hide behind her hair. She was lightly pressed against him. He was the only pony she knew on the surface, and having him here was comforting to her. "Yeah...we met over the summer when I went to Cloudsdale to..." he trailed off with a sigh. He didn't like talking about it, especially considering what he found out the last time he went. "...Well, when I went to look for my birth parents."

Fluttershy, sensing Spark's sadness, gently nuzzled his neck. For some reason, Spark didn't feel embarrassed when Fluttershy showed him affection. He felt warm when she was close. He felt protective of her in a different way than he might feel with Sapphire Snow. He draped a wing over her shoulders and gave her a light hug. Angelica entered the building just then, and called all her students to their seats.

Halfway through class, a paper than had been folded into a tiny triangle landed on his desk. Spark looked around for the source, but the other students were all busy with their work. He carefully unfolded the paper to reveal a message crudely scribbled on it. It was signed Anorax and a pony face with it's eyes tightly shut and it's tongue sticking out. 'What's up with you and all the mares, dude? Share the swag!'

**We're getting close, guys! Remember the first story I wrote? It took place just shortly after were we are now! w00t!**

**_My Little Pony copyright to Lauren Faust and/or The Hub_  
**


	23. Defending Angels

Over the next few days, Fluttershy went throught the process of settling in Ponyville. Her parents had arranged for her to stay at the orphanage temporarily, until a new home could be set up for her. Her insistence of staying in Ponyville had met with some resistance, but finally her parents had relented upon a promise from Cherry Joy that she would look after her.

One day, Rainbow Dash came down to visit. They three of them were headed to the Everfree Forest to play, when Anorax joined them, something that made Spark happy since he didn't get to hang out with male Pegasi often. They found themselves at a large clearing with a stream, the perfect spot.

Anorax was getting to know Rainbow Dash and showing her some music while Fluttershy and Spark got a bit closer to the woods. Fluttershy had sweetly coaxed out a small, white rabbit from the woods. The little rabbit had curled up against the mare, comforted by her presence. Fluttershy glanced back at Spark, and beckoned him closer.

Spark smiled down at the little bunny. It was a baby, probably no more than three months old. It seemed a little odd...didn't bunnies that young still live with it's parents? Suddenly something seemed very off. The rabbit was one thing, but why was it so quiet? Spark's heart was going a mile a minute as he looked into the woods. He could hear Anorax and Rainbow Dash chuckling behind them. Whatever was happening, they didn't notice.

He looked sideways at Fluttershy. Whatever it was, she could feel it, too. She gently grabbed the bunny and huddled against Spark. "Spark...what's going on? Something feels terribly wrong...I...I think I want to leave..." Spark nodded quietly as he started backing away from the area. "I think you're right, Fluttershy." He froze, however, when something emerged from the woods. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

It resembled a wolf, but it's body bled some horrible, thick black paste, and it stunk like death. Fluttershy had completely frozen. She stared at the beast like a deer in headlights. Spark wanted to do something, say something, but he too had frozen in fear. The vile creature approached them, snapping it's jaws threateningly.

Suddenly, the creature was surrounded on all sides by several different figures. One of them, a Pegasus with light red fur, dropped in front of the two foals and grabbed them up, bunny and all, and flew them over to their two friends, who had only just become aware of the situation. The grown Pegasus set down the children, and spread his wings wide so that they wouldn't see the creature behind him.

"I don't know what you kids think you're doing so close to the Everfree, but today isn't a good day for it. You all need to run along now before somepony gets hurt!" "Pop Rocks! We need you back over here!" One of the other ponies shouted. Pop, as he was apparently called, gently shoo'd the colts and fillies back towards Ponyville. "Go on, now! We've got the situation handled. And stay away from the Everfree!" He turned, and disappeared back into the woods, following his fellows as they battled the strange creature.

"Geez!" Anorax had barely gotten a view of the monster, but he seemed as badly shaken as Spark and Fluttershy. "What the heck, man?" "I don't know, and I don't care!" Spark said as he lead the three others towards the town. "I don't care if I never see anything like that again." Rainbow Dash had been quiet. She had seen the creature before Anorax, and she was thankful that she was behind him or he would have seen how scared she had been.

"Yeah well, I totally would've saved you guys if those ponies hadn't shown up to defend us..." Rainbow Dash was just spouting, and she knew it. But she couldn't let her fierce reputation falter. Fluttershy finally stopped running. She turned around and faced the forest. They were too far away to hear anything, but she was sure whatever had happened was still going on.

She felt a tickle between her wings, and she realized that she still had the little bunny in her possession. She pulled the bunny into her forelegs and set him on the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry, little bunny. I didn't mean to take you away from the woods...I think it'd be better if you came home with me. Those woods are dangerous right now..." The little bunny seemed to consider this, then shrugged and nodded. He'd go with her.

**This chapter, while much too short and with too little content, features a special tie-in with firewolf27's story, as well as tie-in for a for future Lemon Pop reference :D**

**OC's are their creators! Ask if you want to use them!**

**_My Little Pony is copyright Lauren Faust and/or The Hub_  
**


	24. Pink Ice

**One new thing I might be doing with future chapters is adding some musical suggestions for the viewers. Totally optional of course, but hey, whatever floats yer boat :D Today's selection for this chapter is Bison's Switzerland.**

* * *

It was a cold winter's day day, just after Hearth's Warming Even, when she came into town. Spark Storm was outside, having a snowball fight with Anorax, Rainbow Dash, Emerald, Ditzy, and Allie Way. The group of them had built two forts made out of snow, and with Anorax and Emerald on his team, Spark was losing.

Finally, when the other team converged on the enemy snow fort and brought it down, they saw it. A big black, old-fashioned carriage. Usually, a carriage coming through town wasn't that big of a deal. But for whatever reasons he had at the moment, Spark decided to follow it, waving goodbye to his friends. Ditzy and Emerald decided to tag along, while the others continued with their snow fight.

"What do you think is going on, Spark?" Ditzy asked. Spark shrugged as he followed the moving vehicle, pulled by carrier ponies. "I dunno...I just have a feeling that whoever's in there is gonna be important." Emerald laughed and nudged Spark in the shoulder. "Are you thinking of a possible replacement for your feminine woes?" "My...my what?"

Emerald rolled his eyes. "You know...girl troubles." Ditzy made a face at the green Pegasus, which he returned in kind. Spark laughed at the amicable atmosphere between the two friends. "No, I just...feel like there might be some kind of connection with whoever's in that carriage."

The carriage finally came to a stop outside the town's best bakery and sweets shop, Sugar Cube Corner. Taking a seat in the snow, Spark Storm watched with interest as the carriage opened. From the old-fashioned carriage, an old fashioned, middle-aged Earth pony stepped out. He was modestly dressed, and looked like the kind of pony you'd find on one of those Amish communities.

So of course it was actually quite a surprise when out of the carriage hopped one of the most wild-looking fillies Spark had ever seen. Her coat was bright pink, her impossibly puffy curled mane was magenta. She reminded him a little of Cheerilee, if Cheerilee's body decided it wanted to be crazy. She literally bounced around the carriage all excited like until she noticed the three young foals sitting there watching her.

The hyper pink filly hopped over to the trio, all smiles. It was actually pretty infectious. "Hi! My name is Pinkie Pie, I'm new to town, what are your names, what grades are you in, oh did you know that I like to have parties? Do you like parties? I need to make a 'I'm new in town, nice to meet you' party for EVERYPONY! So, what's going on, guys?"

Spark stared at the pink party pony, having little to no success following the storm of words that had left her lips. Not surprisingly, Ditzy had understood every word and was busy welcoming Pinky to Ponyville. "Well hi there, Pinkie Pie! I'm Ditzy. That's Emerald Skies, and that one is Spark Storm. We're all in the second grade, getting ready to start the third here pretty soon, and don't worry about throwing a party, 'cause we'll throw one for you!"

Pinky stared blankly at Ditzy for a moment, then erupted into cheers. "Omigosh, really? That's so awesome, I can't _wait!" _Pinky's escort called her over, and they both went inside Sugar cube Corner. Spark, Ditzy and Emerald all shared a look. They all nodded at once and stepped inside the bakery.

The sight inside was a little strange. Pinkie Pie was being hugged by Mrs Cake, who by all accounts looked like she could be Pinkie Pie's mother the way their colors went together so well. Also standing by to give Pinkie a hug was Mr Cake. The cakes owned the store, and were renowned through more than just Ponyville for their fantastic sweets and treats.

The older pony that had come with Pinkie was starting to look a little emotional, so Pinkie turned and hugged him, too. They stayed like that for a little while, just holding each other. Finally, the older pony leaned down to give Pinky a kiss on the top of her head, then headed for the door. He stopped by the trio of Pegasi, and gave them all a hopeful smile. "Please...help my little Pinkie Pie find a warm place here. Don't let her be lonely."

Spark Storm nodded in affirmation, although he still didn't really understand what was going on. Then, the older pony was gone.

Feeling that Pinkie Pie should be left to settle in for a bit, the trio of friends slipped outside. "Well, that was interesting." Spark shrugged. Was that it for today's entertainment? "Wait!" They turned to see Pinkie Pie, wearing a long blue and white striped scarf around her neck, and a pair of ice skates tied to fit over her back. "You're the first friends I've met...will you help me find my way around?"

"Absolutely!" Emerald said. He glanced at his friends, who nodded enthusiastically. It was way too early to go back to snow-ball fights.

A little while later, after introducing Pinkie Pie to the rest of the class, which had undoubtedly turned into a giant snow-ball fight, the four ponies had made it to the lake. Pinkie Pie had wanted to try out skating, something she'd always wanted to do.

Having no wish to fall and hurt his bum, Emerald had opted out. As Spark put on his skates, he wobbled precariously before setting foot on the ice. He felt strangely at home as he started to make the motions. He found he could skate pretty well, which was surprising since he'd never done it before.

He had to laugh when he saw Pinkie Pie gliding around the lake as if it were second nature. Or first. It was hard to tell what Pinkie's first nature was.

"Pinkie, you make it look like you were made to do this!" Ditzy called. "I know! Who knew I'd be this good my first time?" Pinkie said with a laugh. Spark did a double-take. "This can't be your first time, that's just crazy!" Pinkie pirouetted, turning into a spin before she leapt into the air and came down moving backwards.

Ditzy saw Spark watching her, then nudged him with a knowing grin on her face. Spark glared at Ditzy. He sighed and started getting off the ice. "I think I'm gonna go, guys. I'm...kinda hungry." Pinkie Pie let out the most adorable 'awwww' as she saw him go. She glided over to Ditzy and frowned. "Did I say something wrong?" Ditzy nuzzled Pinky gently and shook her head. "No. You just remind him of somepony that moved away, and he misses her sometimes."

After a while, Ditzy, Pinkie and Emerald were headed back to SugarCube Corner to drop Pinkie off when they saw Spark headed their way. Approaching Pinkie Pie, he nuzzled her apologetically. "Hey...I'm sorry about bailing. I get a little sad sometimes and..." Pinkie smiled and waggled a hoof dismissively. "It's ok, I totally understand. I need my quiet times, too." Spark grinned at this. "Is it quiet time now? I thought my we could go see more of the town?"

Pinkie Pie now had a grin that stretched impossibly across her face. "I'd LOVE to!" The four ponies spent the rest of the day laughing, having fun, and getting to know one another. And although Pinkie's movements still reminded him of Sapphire, he still saw a different pony in Pinkie Pie. He saw another close friend.

**Slightly longer chapter, huzzah!**

**_OC's are copyright to their creators._  
**

**_My Little Pony is copyright to Lauren Faust and/or The Hub_**

**_Also I claim no ownership to the song Switzerland, no suing plz_**


	25. The Talk

Cherry Joy sighed as she looked down at the simple salad in front of her. She'd never really had to worry about money, but she'd never had a lot of it. She and her children had never had to go hungry, and she kept the kids a tthe orphanage fed, even though lately it had been mostly empty. Most of the children in town had been adopted, which made her happy. However, the finances were growing thin. The fact that there weren't many children in need of adoption meant less income for her.

So as she sat there, idly poking at her salad, her thoughts returned to her last conversation with Filthy Rich.

Cherry and Rich were eating together at a restaurant down town. The conversation had been light, with a bit of laughter here and there. Then, a bit of awkward silence. Cherry felt that her partner for dinner tonight had something very unsettling to say, and she wasn't far from the truth.

"...Cherry, I need to talk to you about something." Cherry sighed and looked up at Rich. She knew what he was going to say, and she didn't want him to say it."Rich...we've been through this. I like you, I really do like you. I just don't think it'd be good for the kids." Rich continued obstinately, determined to make her see the benefits of his proposal.

"Just hear me me, Cherry." He took a seat closer to Cherry, something that made her feel uncomfortable and warm at the same time. She had to admit to herself that she enjoyed his company. He was a good stallion. He was charming, witty, and he really cared about the situation with their families.

"I really think that merging our familes could help the situation. I'm really worried about River. He's been acting in ways that have me very concerned." Cherry just looked at him like he'd said something very strange. "...What?"

"Who said anything about merging the familes? Rich, you're talking like you want to get married." Rich's cheeks burned as he realized the implications of what he had indeed said. "Oh...Um..." He took in a deep breath to collect his thoughts, then continued. "I apologize, Cherry. The last thing on my mind is scaring you off and ruining what we have.

It's just that...marrying into the family is something that's very traditional and a common occurance in my family. And of course, it hardly ever starts with love. They're often mutually beneficial." Cherry was becomming increasingly uncomfortable with this conversation, and Rich could see that. Still, he pressed on.

"But...It doesn't have to be some cold partnership. It could always lead to something wonderful, close and personal. It...could lead to love. Now, River and Spark may -never- be friends. But at least if they were forced to be in the same room together outside of school, they might learn to be civil. And the future, Cherry, think of their futures...of our future."

Cherry sighed softly and looked at her plate. It was a lavish salad, with all her favorite vegetables. She could get used to this. And Rich wasn't a bad choice. But...would it be selling out? What would Cheerilee think? No...No. This was her life, and she could do with it what she wanted, and Cheerilee would just have to deal with her decisions. It wasn't just about Cherry, she was looking out for all of them, it was her job. And if the richest stallion in town wanted to ask her out, she wasn't selling out, she was accepting a date. There was just one little problem with this situation...

She looked up again at Rich, ready to make her decision. "Well, Rich, you make some good points, and it all sounds very nice." Rich smiled, eagerly awaiting her answer. "...But I'm afraid this is all wrong. It just won't work." Rich visibly deflated a bit. "Oh...I..." Cherry smiled at him, her eyes dancing in the candle light. "You haven't even asked me out yet."

That night, Rich asked Cherry Joy if she would begin a relationship with him, an opportunity for the both of them to get to know each other better and begin to build the foundations of a possible future. Not just for the two of them, but for their families. For now, though, Cherry wanted to keep their relationship a secret. Cheerilee and Spark Storm needed to be prepared for she finally told her children what was likely going to be a shock to them both.

* * *

As the seasons changed, so did the ground. It became time to start plowing the fields again, and Spark Storm, as he mentioned, was there to help the Apple family. He went twice a week to help out, something the Apples were most appreciative of. Spark spent his afternoons running about and playing with his friends, occasionally getting into a fight with River and Mint. Pinkie Pie had gotten to know every last one of Spark's friends, and had thrown a party for all of them. It wasn't long before Spark's entire class had become tightly knit, thanks to Pinkie's parties bringing them all together and getting them to interact.

As time went on, Spark grew. His time on the farm was giving him an Earth pony build, though he was still young. By the time his tenth birthday came around, Spark had nearly the same build as Big Mac, though the big red farmer was still much stronger. Spark had changed from a bouncy little colt into a dashing young Pegasus, and he was nearing the age when little colts and fillies started to notice each other.

Cheerilee had gotten older, too. She was well into the age where colts were noticing her more and more. But she was going through a phase. At least, that's what Cherry had often told herself. Cheerilee was rebellious, started wearing eccentric clothing, styled her hair in ways that made her mother pout. But this was nothing, really, compared to the day that Cheerilee discovered that her mother had gone against her wishes and was dating Filthy Rich.

**Thus...it begins. This is it, folks! The last few chapters will conclude this arc, and it will blow your minds.**


	26. The Beginning Of The End

Cheerilee had just entered the first year of high school. Her demeanor matched that of an angry teen, and she had some reasons to be. The first and most important, her little brother's rival had been getting more and more honest in his distaste for them both. Since Cheerilee had slapped River a few years ago over bad-mouthing her mother, River had put more attention on antagonizing Cheerilee, as well.  
The arguing between those two had nearly escalated into fighting between the two of them, and since River had grown a bit, he could nearly hold his own against the older mare.

One day, on a warm, sunny spring morning, Cheerilee had gotten tired of getting into it with River, and decided to skip school. She was on her way to the lake to sleep the day away, listening to her favorite tunes. However, when she was halfway there, she spotted Filthy Rich leaving a building. She didn't like the stallion, mostly because he was River's brother.

Something about him today seemed even worse than usual: He was making a direct beeline for her home. Deciding that music could wait, Cheerilee followed him at a discreet distance. She was horrified to discover her mother meeting Rich at the front door. She saw her give Rich a hug that lasted for far too long before beckoning him inside. This was the last straw...she had warned her mother multiple times about not getting too close.

As the fifth grade piled out of the classroom, River was concentrating on what he'd need to do to get Cheerilee off his back. She'd been coming down hard on him, and he'd almost forgotten that he hated her brother. He wasn't really paying attention, so when he was grabbed up by the scruff of his fur, he let out a surprised and undignified yelp.

He stared, shocked, into the infuriated eyes of the mare that was quickly becoming a bigger pain than her brother. He had no time to speak to her or question her when she brought a hoof hard across his nose, sending him sprawling to the ground. Blood fell onto his fur as he looked up at her. He hadn't even done anything to warrent this!

"What are you doing?" He shouted. He got to his feet, but he was quickly shoved down again. A crowd was gathering now. Many of the students in River's class disliked him, and more than a few of them were jeering, cheering on his beating. "You and your family disgust me!" Cheerilee shouted. River had gotten back up and shoved his forehead against hers, returning the challenging glare.

"I didn't do anything! How dare you strike me!" Cheerilee could barely contain her anger. She reared up and came down again on River, pinning him on his back. "Your stupid brother is sleeping with my mother!" This sudden announcement brought all the loud jeering to be so quiet as to hear a pin drop on the ground.

River stared up at Cheerilee. This was news to him. Maybe she was making it up? It had to be, his brother wouldn't dirty himself with such common blood...would he? "You're lying! You're lying, my brother has better taste than that who-" Cheerilee brought her hoof down again, this time cutting his nose. River let out a scream of pain and rage as he pushed against Cheerilee, finally getting up. He ran off, right past Angelica as she had come out, too late to stop the violence.

Cheerilee glared around at the younger children. They were all staring at her. It didn't help to quell her anger. Lately it seemed that no matter what she did to try and get rid of it, her anger just got bigger. She turned away from the younger students and ran back home on the other side of the building and went inside, past Rich and Cherry as they sat at the table, and into her room, slamming her door.

Cheerilee stared at her dresser. She didn't know what else to stare at, because everything else just made her mad. Her mother, her own mother, had completely disregarded her wishes concerning who was allowed to be in their lives. And of all the ponies in Ponyville, she had to pick the one stallion that she didn't want to be included in their family.

She went and lit some incense. It was forbidden in the house. The last time she'd left some lit, it had started a small fire. She didn't care. It helped to calm her nerves, it was soothing. She closed her eyes, laid down on the floor, and cried.

* * *

River ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he was furious. Cheerilee had gone over and above the line. Not only had she really hurt him, but she'd done it in front of the whole school. He was completely humiliated, and it had been done by a mare! It was triple the insult, and it was not something he would soon forget.

* * *

Cherry Joy let out the biggest sigh of the year. There had been some big ones, and it was starting to be commonplace. She thanked Angelica for telling her about the confrontation at the school, then closed the door and turned to Rich, who was waiting at the table.

"Rich...I think you'd better leave for now. I have to go and deal with Cheerilee, and it'd be better if you weren't here for that." Rich frowned sadly. Things weren't going as well as the two of them had planned, and the animosity between Cheerilee's daughter and his brother weren't helping things at all.

"I think you're right. I'm sorry for making this so difficult, Cherry." He got up and headed for the door when she stopped him with a hoof and kissed his cheek. "It's not your fault, Rich...We just seem to be the only ones in our familes not at each other's throats." She let out a humorless chuckle and hugged him before he slipped out.

Cherry closed the door and leaned against it, quietly gearing herself up for what would be the hardest talk of her life. She headed up the stairs, and knocked on her daughter's door. "Go away...you traitor," she heard from inside. Cherry closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Why did she always have to be so difficult?"Cheerilee...You don't have to like my decisions...you don't have to agree with them. But you do have to live with them. I am the head of this house until you come of age, and then if you want to move out, then you're totally free to. But until that time comes, you've got to learn that I have a life, too, and I get to live it!"

Cheerilee suddenly opened the door, glaring at her mother angrily. "I don't care! If you keep going down this road, which you've made it clear that you don't care if I get dragged along, you'll be marrying this guy and River will be my brother! Do you have any idea how miserable you are making me? Don't you care?"

Cherry Joy's own anger was rising. She was starting to tremble, and tears threatened to slip down her cheeks. "How dare you. You know I care, Cheerilee, how dare you say that! I...I love you, and I love Spark Storm. I want you both to be happy. But don't I deserve to be happy too? Don't I get to have the life that I want?"

Cheerilee was done with this. She was just done. She pushed past her mother and glared back at her. "No. If you really cared about us, you'd do the right thing and stop seeing him. Just think about that for a while, mom." She flicked her tail and took off down the hall. Cherry Joy let out a small, tired sob and sank to the floor. After a few minutes, Cherry Joy stepped into Cheerilee's room and put out the incense, making sure it was good and out before she left the house. She needed to talk to Rich.

_**My Little Pony copyright to Lauren Faust and/or The Hub**_


	27. The Beginning Of The End part 2

Rich made his way into the bar. It was actually the last place he'd think to look for Cherry. She was a serious lightweight when it came to liqour, so it wasn't really that surprising to see Cherry lightly swaying in her chair when he found her.

In front of her were at least ten empty shot glasses. Cherry's sight was blurred and she felt a little sick, but she didn't really care. Her relationship with her daughter kept her constantly stressed lately. The drink was actually helping her. It dulled her senses and freed up her stress.

"Cherry..." he reached to take the glass she had in her hooves, resulting in a possessive slap on the hoof. "Mine. Get yer if...if yer gonna drink wiff me," she mumbled, slurring her words. "Now. Yer probably wond'rin why I..." she down the glass in one gulp and slammed the glass down on the bar table. "...why I called you here."

Rich frowned as he felt anxiety reach down into his heart and start to squeeze. He had a pretty good idea of what she was going to say. "...Go on, Cherry. I'm listening." She cast a sideways glance at him, then continued and ordered another drink. The bartender cut her off, though, telling her she'd drank to her limit.

With no more liqour to drown her sorrows, Cherry turned in her seat to face Rich. She fought to keep her eyes straight, until she managed to look into his eyes. He looked so sad...She reached forward and rested her hooves on his shoulders. "Rich...I'm sho shorry. I-can't keep fighting with Cheerilee. Ish'not about jusht me. I have to think about the happinesh of my children, too, and thish jusht ishn't working out for them. It...we have to call it off, Rich..."

Rich sighed quietly. Somehow he had seen this coming. He just felt that if they could be together, their families would stop fighting. Instead, their union had made things worse. He'd heard about the attack, and perhaps this was for the best. Maybe he could get Rich transferred to Canterlot, or something, until things cooled down.

"I guess I understand, Cherry. I..." He looked into her eyes, into the deep redness of her face. She really needed to get home. "Cherry, let me take you home. You need to rest." Cherry nodded drunkenly. "Yeah...resht."

After personally paying for Cherry's drinks, Rich lead Cherry home, with her stumbling against his shoulder. Upon reaching her door, Cherry turned to him, a little wibbly wobbly on her hooves. "I'm...I'm shorry thish couldn't work out, Rich." Rich was just sorry he couldn't have this conversation while she was sober. "I'm sure I'll get over it, Cherry. I just hope that we can still be friends after this."

Cherry eyed him a moment, actully unsure about that. But her head was swimming, and she needed to sleep this off and talk with Cheerilee later about her decision. "I gueshh...we'll shee..." she sighed and fumbled with her key and stumbled inside. She could barely see, her vision wouldn't stay clear. She made it up the stairs, then fumbled with her door.

Why in the world did she close her door? She never closed the door, that was just silly. She got the door open and stepped in, closing the door behind her. The door caught on her hind leg, but this didn't register. She pulled forward, then tripped and stumbled onto the floor, knocking herself clean out.

* * *

River paced back and forth in front of his cousin. He was fuming, and he had taken too much abuse from Cheerilee these last few months. Today had been the last straw.

"Mint! Today's the day. Today's the day we get rid of them, make them go away. They don't belong in this town. I'll make them go away, I'll make them pay..." River had been practically chanting this over and over for the last 20 minutes. Finally, he grabbed Mint and told him to follow. He knew what he had to do now.

Mint looked back at River as he pulled himself into the window. Mint was standing guard, making sure nopony was watching as River broke into Cheerilee's living room. "Stop looking at me, fool! Somepony will see!" Mint looked away again. He was feeling really, really nervous.

"Now get out of here." Mint dared to look back at River, who was no longer looking at him. "Wait, what? River, why-" "Because I'm going to do something bad, Mint. Very, very bad. I'll break up my brother and that witch somehow, and if this is what it takes...so be it. Now get lost, I don't want you getting caught. Go!" Mint took off, not daring once to look back.

River made his way through the townhouse. He'd never been in here before, and he was sure never to step foot in here again, either. He went upstairs after failing to find a room downstairs. Here, he found three bedrooms.

Checking them all to make sure there wasn't anypony home, he found Cheerilee's room. He wasn't sure how he was going to pull this off without getting caught until he found Cheerilee's incense. It had only recently been put out. This was perfect.

He lit it back up, then lit more and more and put them all together in the same bowl. Then, he sprinkled some butane from one of the lighters in her room in different spots, and made sure that each spot had a stick of incense near it. The ashes would fall, starting a fire.

His mission complete, River slipped quietly back out of the house. He had gone unseen, as much as he had missed the door of the closet in the upstairs hallway that was slightly ajar.

As River headed back home, he saw Spark Storm and his friends headed off to the edge of the Everfree, ever the daring adventurers. River thought to himself that it was high time Cheerilee's little brother suffered the same as River did at Cheerilee's hooves. He went off to claim some favors from some Pegasi he knew.

* * *

Spark Storm sailed through the air. His heart was in his throat, much like the same time he'd broken into Sapphire Snow's window. The air flowing through his fur and his open wings was the most exhilarating feeling he'd ever experienced!

He landed on the branch just under him, holding on to it tightly as it wobbled under his weight. He looked down at Pinkie Pie, who was staring up at him in wonder. "Wow! That one had a lot of air, Sparky!"

Spark Storm grinned down at Pinkie, then gasped as Rainbow Dash flew up beside him and then landed next to him. "Dude! You were kinda flying just now!" Spark's heart felt like he was flying again at this comment. Since he'd learned he could never fly, the possibility of flying had always seemed like a dream that would never change.

When Dash had suggested at least trying, he'd thought, 'Hey, it couldn't hurt to try." So, he had come to the Everfree, climbed a tree (which he was exceptionally good at) and jumped to a different tree.

His speed was nothing to laugh at. When he had a lot of space, he could get moving about as fast as his cousin. The two of them often raced, something he looked forward to, as Dash didn't come down to the surface often.

After a couple hours of tree hopping, Dash had to go home. Spark waved, and then, getting an idea, slipped into the inner workings of the tree and popped out at the bottom, scaring Pinkie Pie. She fell over onto her butt and giggle/snorted. Spark found it adorable, and sometimes, he found Pinkie Pie adorable. It was times like these that he really felt guilty for thinking of another mare like that.

There was a moment where Spark stared at Pinkie, and Pinkie stared back. Spark wondered for brief moment if she could read his mind, and she looked like she was going to ask him a question when she suddenly shot into the forest, head over feet like she was doing cartwheels.

It took a moment to realize that she'd been thrown. Spark looked behind him to see River, Mint, Score, Hoops and Dumb-Bell. They looked ready to rumble. And it was about time too, River was a little overdue for some payback.

* * *

Pinkie Pie got up slowly after she stopped rolling down that hill. She hadn't expected the sudden trip, and she was so dizzy that she didn't see the Shadow Breed suddenly rise from the ground. She smelled, it though. She was about to let out a scream when she was picked up by a strong pair of black forelegs and lifted into the air.

The air rushing by, Pinkie got a glimpse of a handsome black-furred Pegasis stallion. His mane was long and blue, and it made Pinkie think of a male Rarity Pegasus. Finally, he landed and set Pinkie to the ground and stood back, readying his wings for flight.

"Wait!" she hopped up to him, eying him carefully. The stallion looked down at her, a gentle smile on his face. "Stay away from the woods today, kiddo. It's dangerous. Now you need to go and help your friend out." Pinkie frowned and held a hoof to his. "You look just like him."

The tall stallion looked sadly down at Pinkie Pie. "Yeah...we do, don't we." He took off again, flying deeper into the woods. Pinkie Pie didn't have time to think about this as she ran towards the sounds of fighting.

As soon as Spark realized that he couldn't win this fight directly, he took the trees, leaving River and Mint on the ground. They preferred to leave this fight to the Pegasi, and just watched.

Spark dove in and out among the trees. And since he could see through the branches, while the three could not due to his dark coloring, he had the advantage. Spark struck out at them from the shadows, catapulting himself from the trees and smashing them into the tree trunks.

It'd been a while since he'd fought with these three. He had grown since then, and become just as strong and resilant as they had, if not more. A one-on-one fight was out of the question for them, and even together they were losing.

River and Mint were watching expectantly, when suddenly they felt two taps on their shoulders. They turned to see Pinkie Pie, 'putting up her dukes'. The two glanced at each other, then smirked.

Spark was still running around in the trees, avoiding the Pegasi trio. So far, his hit and run tactics were working, they were getting tired out while he still had plenty of stamina. Suddenly, he heard a loud, feminine shriek. Oh no...Pinkie!

Spark sprang from the tree he was hiding in, and landed on the ground after slowing his descent. He was suddenly set upon by the Pegasi hunting him. He was beaten, shoved and stomped on, and then finally dropped in front of River and Mint, with the latter sitting on Pinkie Pie.

Hoops and Dumb-Bell landed next to Spark Storm and held him down as River started to pace in front of him. "This has been a long time coming, you little prick..." he said, kicking dirt in Spark's face. "Did you know..." He paused, looking down at dark Pegasus, "That my brother and your mother are dating? They're...sleeping together."

Spark looked up at River. This sudden statement was both unexpected and untrue. It had to be..."Liar! My mother would never touch your brother with a ten hoof pole!" River laughed with so much irony in his voice.

"Yes, wouldn't it be nice if our families never had never met? What if..." He mused quietly for a moment, then looked back at Spark with a dangerous glint in his eye. "What if...you never existed? I'm a little curious. What would happen if you never existed?"

Spark stared at him. River's words were unsettling, almost as unsettling as the tone in his voice. "I think I'll find out. But first...I'm going to make you pay for all the humilation you and your entire family has made me endure all these years."

The trio of Pegasus looked at each other. Did they really want to be a part of this? River was making his way to Pinkie Pie. He struck her once in the face, making her cry out. They could feel Spark struggle under them.

Mint backed off of Pinkie Pie and held his cousin back. "Are you crazy! I thought we were gonna beat up on Spark!" River shoved Mint out of his way and pounced on Pinkie Pie, shoving her back down on the ground and hitting her once more in the face.

Pinkie Pie was openly crying now as she suffered under River's hooves. Her whole world was crashing down around her, and her hair deflated, flat and dead, around her. River didn't get a chance to notice this as he felt a sudden burning on his back that propelled him ten feet through the air, then sprawling on the ground.

Pinkie Pie looked up to see Spark Storm standing with his wings splayed. The three Pegasi holding him down had fled when River had gone violent on Pinkie. But what really caught her attention was Spark's wings. They were twitching as if they were alive, and she could hear a distinct buzzing noise coming from them. That's what she saw it: Electricity. It was buzzing inbetween Spark's feathers, charging and dancing as if the little blue lines themselves were alive.

She didn't know what to do, or what to say. Spark ran after River, who was slowly getting to his hooves. He felt dazed, and his back still burned. He cleared his head just as Spark Storm ran into him head first, sprawling him out once again.

Spark glared down at River with an uncaring glare. Making his life miserable. Attacking him, Insult matches with his sister. All those he could tolerate. But hitting his friends, especially when they couldn't defend themselves, had pushed Spark over the limits of his tolerance and awoken something withing Spark, something hidden, something dark.

River looked up at Spark with horrified eyes as he noticed the Pegasi's wings. They danced with threatening blue lines of electrity. Suddenly, River feared for his life. He tried to run, but he was instantly brought down again as Spark threw a line of electricity that raced up River's back, starting from his hindquarters and ending at his shoulder, leaving zig-zagging burn marks.

River let out a scream of pain. He balled up defensively, making himself as small as possible. Spark Storm was about to continue with his attacks when he felt a presence next to him. He turned, his wings flaring, when he saw Pinkie staring at him and his wings. She backed away slowly, horror in her eyes.

As Spark looked at Pinkie, his rage slowly died. His wings slowly lowered themselves against his back, and he finally out let a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. He frowned as he looked at Pinkie. Had he blown it, and destroyed their friendship by hurting River?

Instead of running away from him, however, Pinkie stepped tentatively to him and pressed against him, sniffling quietly. He wrapped his forelegs around her and held her comfortingly.

Suddenly, Spark looked up as he heard approaching hoofsteps. Filthy Rich was staring at his brother, knocked out from pain, covered in thick threads of burn marks. He didn't know what had happened here, and it would have to wait. "Spark...you really need to come with me. Please...something terrible has happened."

Spark shuddered at Rich's words. There was something terrible and sad in the tone in his voice. It was only then that he looked out towards the village, and noticed the column of smoke rising into the air.


	28. The End Of A Life

Spark Storm, Filthy Rich and Pinkie Pie all ran as fast as they could to the one spot that Spark hoped they weren't running towards. However, fate that day had something planned for him, something that would change him forever.

A large crowd was encircling Spark's home. Multiple Unicorns were using magic to douse the flames that were still raging. As Spark watched this, it seemed too surreal. It was almost like he was just watching a story unfold, he wasn't really there. Spark barely heard anything, even though the area was glaring with voices, flames and screams of panic.

Spark's heart felt strange. It was feeling he'd never felt before. It was different that simple fear. It felt much, much worse. He looked up at Filthy Rich who stood beside him. Rich looked like he might be feeling the same. He prodded Rich. He wasn't sure how hard. Rich looked down at him and, sensing the question in his eyes, shook his head. "I don't know, Spark...I don't know."

At some point, the Cakes had come and taken Pinkie Pie home. They didn't know if anypony had been hurt, but they didn't want Pinkie around to see the damage.

Spark was still watching, still frozen with dread, when some rescue ponies started to shout from inside the house. It wasn't long before four or five them pulled out, carrying an adult body. There were some screams, and general panic. Rich put a hoof on Spark's shoulder, and told him to stay put for a moment. He went to see what they had found as Spark could only stand there, feeling numb.

The workers were shouting at ponies to get back, give them some room as they laid the body down on the ground. A medic pony, having been called on the scene, felt her neck. With a deep, tired sigh, he shook his head. One of the worker ponies, letting out an emotional breath, asked, "What was it, doc? Did she...did she burn...?" The medic sighed, then shook his head. "No, I don't think so. You said she hadn't made a mess in the closet? Well...in that case, no. I think she must've died in her sleep when the smoke got to her. Poor thing."

Rich's eyes filled with tears as the whole scene played out before him. This was just...this was too much. They had broken up just hours before, something he could've easily recovered from. But this...to lose her...and her two kids, now without a mother. Rich broke down where he stood, falling to his knees and openly weeping.

Spark Storm was still standing in shock when he saw Cheerilee making a scene as she ran to the front of the crowd. She came to a stop in front of her mother's body and tried to shake it awake. Her words were jumbled together, and they were screamed. Apologies mixed with pleading were completely incoherent as she was denied any response.

"PLEASE! MOMMA! WAKE UP!" These and more fell on deaf ears. Several ponies began to weep at the mere sound of Cheerilee's grief. A moment later, another rescue pony emerged with several small sticks in his hoof. He held them high and announced that the fire had been started with incense.

Cheerilee froze at this. Of course...she'd been using incense when she'd last yelled at her mother. It hit her...the last time she'd spoken to her mother, she'd told her that she couldn't have her happiness, had told her mother that she didn't even deserve that happiness. And now she knew that she had killed her mother. Cheerilee broke down into frazzled, frantic sobs.

Somehow, Spark snapped out of his shock. He'd heard what had been spoken. Cheerilee would NOT live the rest of her life thinking that she had killed their mother. With a bravado he had never known before, Spark ran to the front of the crowd and announced to everypony, "I DID IT! I STARTED THAT FIRE!"

The whole area was silent as they all looked at Spark Storm with pity. His sudden announcement was obviously an attempt to protect his sister, but Spark was determined to make them believe it. He walked closer to the house, closed his eyes, and raised his wings. There were multiple gasps as Cheerilee and everypony in front noticed the cutie mark that Spark himself didn't even know about yet: A single blue feather with three lines of electricity surrounding it.

Concentrating for a moment as the crowd was completely silent, Spark Storm thought back to how he felt when River had hit Pinkie in the face. For the longest time, he just couldn't remember it. This thing with his house, and his mother...Cheerilee...All of a sudden, his wings shot to life, his feathers vibrating as they coursed with electricity. The crowd gasped as he shot a thread of energy into the building, lighting up the area and setting fire to the stray board it had hit.

Spark Storm turned around and faced the crowd. Faced his sister. The grief on her face had turned to a mixture of shock and rage. She suddenly leapt from where she'd been sitting and tackled her brother, beating him with her hooves and savagely screaming, "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" It took a moment for several ponies to drag Cheerilee off of him.

Spark got up slowly, rubbing his sore face. With his face covered, he could hear whispers. "He's one of them..." "He's a freak!" "Get him out of here!" "He'll turn on us!" "He belongs with those monster hunters!" "Throw him out like the rest!"

Some ponies started to throw things. When somepony picked up a brick, that was enough. Filthy Rich knocked him down, and went to stand in front of a cowering Spark. "That's enough! THAT'S ENOUGH! We'll take him to the town council!" That seemed to do the trick, though many of the ponies who had known Spark his whole life no longer trusted him. His powers made him a danger to Ponyville, or so they were convinced.

* * *

Spark was quiet and still in shock as he rode in Rich's carriage. He didn't know what to do, what to feel. He couldn't cry. It just didn't feel real to him that his mother was gone. That Cheerilee hated him. That the village ponies wanted him gone, cast out. At some point, they had stopped to retrieve River, who was still unconscious.

Rich left Spark Storm in his room as he ran back out to see River to the hospital. It was three hours later when River woke up. When he noticed the look on Rich's face, River had to let out the teeniest, tiniest of smiles. He could tell that something had happened. Rich stepped closer to River. There was something nagging at the back of his mind, something he needed desperately to know.

"River, some things have come up. Some pretty bad things." "Oh?" River said. He looked away and out the window, the smallest of smiles on his face. "It seems that the orphanage place burned down. They'll have to take it down. The classrooms suffered some serious smoke damage, they'll all have to come down."

River just kept that soft, distant smile on his face. He'd forgotten for the time being his wounds. Rich watched him carefully. What he said next would either confirm or dispell his suspicious. "...They found a body." River's mouth twitched. "...Seems that..." Rich had to catch his breath. He was getting emotional. "Seems that ms Cherry Joy was in the building when the fire started."

River had long ago come to his senses from his pyschotic attack in the forest. Now all that was left were nerves. A body? In the fire? That wasn't right. He'd checked all the rooms. He wouldn't have started the fire if he knew someone was inside. River started to tremble as he tried to keep the smug look on his face, attempting to deny the truth being handed to him.

"That...that can't be right, brother." Rich edged closer to his little brother. He could feel his body tense. Somehow, he already knew the truth. "And...why is that...little brother?" River's jaw began to chatter. He let out a short, shuddering breath as he finally turned to Rich, his eyes wide with fear and panic. "Because...I checked all the rooms, Rich...I did...there was nopony in those rooms..."

Rich could feel his muscles aching as it took him everything not to hit his brother. His jaw clenched, his eyes filled with angry tears. He started to back away from River, towards the door. "You...you little...fool..." He managed to get out. He let out a little sob and left the room, leaving River to finally break down. His cries were heard all through the hospital.

Back at the mansion, Rich wandered the hallways. His girlfriend had been murdered by his own little brother. The girl that might've one day been his step-daughter unjustly blamed her brother for it. Ponyville wanted him gone because of his strange abilities, which had somehow landed River in the hospital. It was one big vicious cycle, and he only wondered how long before it would circle back on Ponyville itself.

* * *

Rich opened the huge double doors that lead to his father's office. Inside, at his desk, sat Silver Bits. Silver Bits came from Mint Bank's family, having wed Stinkin' Rich's daughter, Diamond Iris, in an arranged marriage to solidify family ties and keep money in the family.

Silver nodded to Rich to close the doors and come in. It was deadly quiet inside as Rich approached his father. The older pony stood, a permanent glare on his face. He'd been like this for years, as work and stress had taken it's toll. "Did you get anything out of my son?"

Rich tried not to cringe at the tone of his voice. He always talked to Rich like he was a business partner, and not his other son. "Yes. I...I got some disturbing news from him. He started that fire." Silver nodded quietly. "Mm. Thought as much. He's been very disturbed lately." After a moment, he looked up at Rich. "Who else knows about this?" Rich shook his head. "Nopony else knows yet. We-"

He was cut off as his father approached him and put a hoof on his shoulder. Rich gasped quietly as he felt his father's hoof pressing almost threateningly on him as Silver leaned very close and spoke with slow, purposefuly intent. "Now listen to me, Rich. We are very close to this merger in Manehattan. If word of my son got out of this room, our company, that I have put so much time into, could collapse. My very business here in Ponyville would collapse. What you have learned will not leave this room. I've already sent for River. Anypony that may have heard will be bribed to silence...Those that cannot be bribed will not be missed. Am I making myself clear, Rich?"

Rich couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shook his father off his shoulder, anger flaring in his eyes. "You're crazy, father! You're insane! I will not sit idly by while that boy suffers the hate of this town! No!" Silver stood to his full height slowly. He was not going to lose this argument just because Rich couldn't keep his mouth shut. He reached down into his desk drawer and tossed a folder down onto the desk. Pictures and files spilled out, then Silver indicated that Rich take a look through it.

"Rich, I know you have standards. Good, moral fiber. But that's not what this company needs. What it needs...is nerves of steel. And I know you'd really rather lose everything than keep quiet, so..." Rich frowned as he looked through the stack of files and papers. In it were pictures of Spark's friends. Ditzy, Anorax, Emerald Skies and Fluttershy. He looked up, confusion on his face. "What? What is this?"

"Those are the expendable ones. Their parents don't own expensive shares in our company, nor do they contribute significantly. If you go against me now, I will ruin them. I will take their homes, I will take everything imaginatively possible from them, short of taking their lives." He paced around Rich slowly, letting him take in this information. "Rich, your brother has done something catastrophic and most definitely evil. He must learn that he can't get away with something as terrible as murder. But, my son..." he inflected son to make his point, "he will do it under complete anonymity. No one will know what River has done."

Silver made for the door, leaving Rich in the silence of the room. "Think about it, Rich. Their lives are in your hooves. Punish River however you see fit, but silence comes first." He stopped at the doors. "Oh...and while you were gone, the vote came in. Spark must leave Ponyville."

* * *

Spark Storm had gotten out of the carriage on his own and was walking towards the Everfree Forest. He didn't know about the Ponyville vote, and it wouldn't have made a difference. He was exiling himself, as far as he was concerned. After ten minutes of walking into the woods, Spark bumped his head into a tree. Suddenly, it all hit him. His mother was dead. His sister blamed and hated him for it. Everypony in Ponyville hated him. All of this on a ten year old.

Spark hit his head on the tree again. And again. And again. Each time, he grunted a little louder. Each time, more and more emotion poured out of him. His head started bleeding, but it just wasn't enough. He started to hyperventilate. Adrenaline, packed with panic, rage, fear, grief, and a dozen other things he couldn't name were boiling, raging inside him. He let it all out in a long, strangled scream. Over and over and over again.

He was still doing this when Ditzy wrapped her hooves around him from behind. He hardly registered this. His wings spread and the sparks flew between his feathers and over Ditzy. He didn't didn't feel. He was numb all over, and yet every part of his body, his heart and his mind were beyond control, his emotions blinding him to all motor function.

Ditzy wasn't alone. Every last one of Spark Storm's friends had followed him out to the forest, and more than one of them had told their parents to go to hell when they had told their children not to follow Spark Storm. Spark's wild cries had driven every last one of them to tears. They all sat gathered around him, sharing in his pain.

Ditzy, through her pain of recieving Spark's lighting, held him ever tighter, whispering to him that he wasn't alone.

**One wild ride, huh? Well, it's over. This story is finished.**

**And now, it's time to start up Arc #2! Spark must find a reason to go on living, or he'll go insane with grief. Thankfully, the actions of a certain businesspony and a beautiful Pegasus may be just the thing! Stay tuned for a whole new saga!**


End file.
